Treasure Planet
by ThunderBenderPrincess
Summary: Danny Phantom has always heard stories of Voldemort's hidden treasure, and with the help of Sunny, Chel, and Stitch, he'll find the loot of a thousand worlds! R&R please!
1. The Cast

**Thunder: Hey there, Hi there, ho there!!! Name's Thunder, and after reading all of NL's parodies, I've become... inspired to write my own, so here's the cast of Treasure Planet!**

Captain Flint: Voldemort from _Harry Potter_

Jim Hawkins: Danny Phantom from _Danny Phantom_

Sarah Hawkins: Jake's mom from _American Dragon_ (does she have a name?), but she'll be Danny's aunt

Doppler: Sunny Bridges from _Class of 3000_

Cpt. Amelia: Chel from _The Road to El Dorado_

Scroop: Ratchet from _Robots_

Silver: Chase Young from _Xiaolin Showdown_

Billy Bones: Mr.Crocker from _Fairly Oddparents_

Mr.Arrow: Commander Zhiao from _Avatar: The Last Airbender_

B.E.N: Me!!! (yes, I CAN be that crazy!)

Morph: Stitch from _Lilo and Stitch_

**Thunder: The cast is set! Hope you'll be watching out for this!!!**


	2. A Bed Time Story

**Thunder: Here's chapter one of Treasure Planet! Hope you enjoy, and not throw rocks at me!!!

* * *

**

Chapter one

Space, The final frontier, is being watched over as a voice rang out

**On the clearest of nights, when the winds of the Etherium were calm and peaceful,**

A large cargo ship is seen sailing in the space. Its solar sails were up, and it looked absolutely beautiful.

**The great merchant ships, with their cargos of Chaos Emeralds and shen gong wu, felt safe and secure. Little did they suspect that they were pursued by... pirates. **

Another ship is seen. It's smaller than the cargo and atop its mast flew a three eyed jolly roger.

**And the most feared of all these pirates was the notorious Captain Voldemort.**

Said captain is seen on the crow's nest as he watches the cargo ship draw nearer.

"Fire!!" he yelled. Cannons began blasting the ship. Soon they floated next to each other for a deck to deck battle. A little 4 year old, white haired boy with light green eyes watched this happen with eagerness in his eyes.

**Like a Houndoom, overtaking its prey,**

"Daniel Phantom!" A woman's voice rang. Danny quickly closed the holographic book he was watching and pretended to have done nothing.

"I thought I told you to go to bed an hour ago!" the woman said

"Aw, Auntie Susan, I was just getting to the best part!" Danny said, hugging the book, "Please?"

"Oh, can those eyes get any greener?" Aunt Susan said, "Scootch over." She sat down next to Danny and opened the book to watch the ship to ship battle.

**Like a Houndoom, overtaking its prey, Voldemort and his band of renegades swooped in out of nowhere.**

The book showed the pirates swinging on board with ropes. Then there was the blast of a wand and a chest opened, spilling its shimmering contents on the floor. Voldemort took them in his hands and laughed greedily.

**And then, gathering up their spoils... Vanished, without a trace.**

The pirate ship was sailing away and disappeared in the book.

"OOO!" Danny and Susan whispered as they turned the page.

**Voldemort's secret trove was never found, but stories have persisted that it remains hidden. Somewhere at the fathest reaches of the galaxy stowed with riches beyond imagination. The loot of a thousand worlds... Treasure Planet.**

"Treasure Planet!" Danny and the book said at the same time. Susan closed the book and put it on the shelf, and sat back on the bed with Danny.

"How do you think Captain Voldemort did it Auntie?" Danny climbed up at the top of the bed post. "How he'd swoop in out of nowhere," he jumped off and out of his aunt's reach and went under his bed covers. "And vanished without out a trace."

"I have no idea." Susan said. Then she pulled Danny out from under the covers and began tickling him to death.

"But I think it's time for this little spacer to go to bed." She said as she placed Danny under the covers. She heard a squeak and went under the pillow.

"Do you think somebody'll ever find Treasure Planet?" Danny asked. Susan came out with a little squeeky doll that looked like Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Danny, I think it's more... like a legend." Susan said, as she placed the toy on a nearby chest.

"I know it's real, like dragons and ghosts!" Danny said

"You win. It's real." Susan said as she kissed Danny's forehead.

"Nighty night Auntie Susie."

"Nighty night Danny." Susan said as she got off the bed and walked over to the door. "Sweet dreams."

"You too." Danny said. Susan closed the door and the room was then plunged into darkness. There was the sound of rustling, and then a light undrneath Danny's covers and the book can be heard.

**There are nights when the winds of the Etherium, so inviting in their promise of flight and freedom, made one's spirit soar!

* * *

**

**Thunder: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!!!**


	3. 10 Years Later

**Thunder: Here's chapter two of Treasure Planet! It's been a while since I updated this story, so do not throw rocks at me!!! I also did my best to Sunny-fy Doppler's lines for Sunny. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

10 years later, Danny is found wearing a black shirt that had a white D with a P in the middle of it, blue jeans, regular shoes, and a large brown jacket on top of all that. His hair was still spiky and white, but he had a little braid in the back. He was doing what he loved doing, which was solar surfing on his green homemade solar surfer. Her soared up into the sky, and when he was high enough, he stepped on a button that retracted the sail. He closed his eyes as he began falling, in style! He spun around doing many well known sky diving tricks. He was about to crash to the ground when he pressed the button again and began flying forward.

"Yaaaa-hoo!" he yelled as he did this trick. He then crashed through a barrier for a mining company. He could hear the alarm go off when he crashed, but he ignored it. He began sliding on a large tube, leaving sparks behind.

"Whoo!" he said as he flew off the tube. Then he saw a large digging machine that had a rhythm that when timed perfectly, you can pass through unharmed. If not, well, Danny didn't think of that, he only saw it as a challenge. He pressed the button to retract the sail.

"Come on!" he said as he neared the machine. He flew into it, and... He made it through. He pressed the button again to hold onto the sail and sailed off hooting and hollering, having the time of his life. That is, until he heard sirens behind him. He looked back and saw Jorgen Von Strangle and Grim riding towards him on their solar scooters.

"Oh, great." Danny sighed. He knew he would be taken back to his Aunt Susan at the Toon-Bow inn. Speaking of the inn, let's see what's happening there now! Shall we?

The Toon-Bow Inn was crowded with some people having to stand at their tables. Susan was busying carrying plates off of tables and delivering orders at the time.

"Mrs. Long!" Billy said, waving his glass in the air.

"I know! Refill on the Purp juice. I'll be right with you Billy!" Susan said. At the moment though, she had to deliver to the Turner table.

"There we go. That's four powdered donuts..." she laid a plate of donuts in front of Mr. Turner, "two eggs sunny side up," she set a plate of sunny side up eggs on Mrs. Turner's place, "and it's a big bowl of Lucky Charms cereal for the big boy!" She gave Timmy a bowl of the colorful cereal.

"Awesome!" he said

"Enjoy!" Susan said, before moving away to another table by a window. Somebody was sitting there and playing a black saxophone to try to ease the noise of the inn.

"Sorry Sunny. It's been a madhouse here all morning!" Susan said as she placed his meal and drink on his table.

"It's cool Susan." Sunny said as he placed his sax down to look at his meal. "Mmm, my all vegetarian breakfast, with a cup of Sprite to wash it all down!" Sunny said. "Yum!" Then a little rat came up to him. His hair was red and spiky, and he looked up at Sunny.

"Uh, hi there. Why'd you come over here? Your parents around here somewhere?" Sunny asked. "What's the matter, cat got your--" Sunny was cut off when the rat pulled a car battery out of nowhere with jumper cables. The rat then attached the cables to Sunny giving him a shock. The rat then took them off and walked away, looking for his next victim.

"Oh, they're so adorable at that age." Susan said, coming over to Sunny's table. Sunny was charred black after the shock.

"Yeah, deplorable. Uh...adorable!" Sunny said puffing out smoke when he talked. He brushed himself off to get the black stuff off before talking.

"Oh, that reminds me, how's Danny doing?" he asked

"Much better. I know he had some rough spots earlier this year, but l really think... that he's starting to turn a corner." Susan said, lifting some plates off of a table. The door burst open with Jorgen and Grim on either side of Danny.

"Mrs. Long?" Grim said. Susan dropped all her plates on the floor when they came in.

"Danny!" she said

"Ooh...wrong turn." Sunny said

"Okay, thanks for the lift guys." Danny said, lifting Jorgen's hand off of his shoulder, only to have it grab his shoulder again.

"Not so fast." Jorgen said

"We apprehended your nephew operating that darn solar surfer in a restricted area." Grim said

"Moving violation 904, section fifteen, paragraph, um..." Jorgen began, but stopped when he forgot what was next.

"Six?" Danny suggested rubbing his face.

"Thank you." Jorgen said

"Don't mention it." Danny said

"Danny." Susan snapped

"As you are aware, ma'am... this constitutes a violation of his probation." Grim said

"Yes, yes. No, I understand. Um, but could we just--" Susan said

"Um. Ahem." Sunny said getting up and going over to the cops. "Pardon me officers, if I might, uh, interject here. I am the world renowned musician Sunny Bridges. Perhaps you've heard of me. No? Uh, I have a CD."

"Are you this boy's father?" Jorgen asked

"Oh! Good heavens, no! Eww! He's just an old friend of the family." Susan said laughing. The cops leaned in towards Sunny.

"Back off sir!" they said harshly.

"Thank you, Sunny. I will take it from here." Susan said

"Okay, if you want Susan." Sunny said, before whispering, "Don't ever let me do that again."

"Due to repeated violations of statute 15 C, we have impounded his vehicle. Any more slip-ups will result... in a one-way ticket to Juvenile Hall." Grim said

"Kiddie hoosegow." Jorgen said

"The slammo." Grim added

"I heard it's worse than Flappy Bob's Peppy Happy Learnatorium." Jorgen said

"Thank you officers. It won't happen again." Susan said, taking Danny out of their hands.

"We see his type all the time, ma'am." Grim said

"Wrong choices." Jorgen said

"Dead-enders." Grim added

"Losers." Jorgen added. Danny turned and glared at the two when Jorgen said that.

"You take care now." Jorgen said

"Let's motor." Grim said. Then the two walked out. There was a moment of silence before Susan looked at the crowd, who then began to talk and eat again.

"Danny, I have had it." she said, "Do you want to go to Juvenile Hall? Is that it?" Danny seemed to ignore her and went over to clear a nearby table.

"Danny. Danny, look at me. It's been hard enough keeping this place going myself without you going--"

"Aunt Susan, it's no big deal." Danny said, turning to face her. "There was nobody around. Those cops just won't get off my... Forget it." He picked up the tray with dirty dishes and made his way back to the kitchen.

"Mrs. Long!!" Billy said, banging on his table with his cup. "Give me my purp juice!!"

"I'll be with you in a moment Billy!" Susan said, before Mandy stood up in her seat and smacked Billy across the nose.

"Jim, I just don't want to see you throw away your entire future." Susan said before going to Billy. Danny looked at his aunt before going into the kitchen.

"Yeah, what future?" he asked as he went through the door.

* * *

**Thunder: Danny is a load of trouble. Hope he gets better! Please review!!! **


	4. The Warning

**Thunder: I noticed a slight mistake from my last chapter. Here's the REAL chapter three of Treasure Planet! Hope you enjoy, thank you for your time! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

As nighttime approached, Danny spent it on the inn's roof, throwing rocks into the gutter. When he was out of rocks, he decided to listen to Sunny and Susan.

"I really don't get how you can do it Susan. Trying to run an inn while raising a felon like-- felon...fellow... fellow like Danny." Sunny said, trying to find the right word for Danny.

"Running it? I'm at the end of my rope! Ever since his father left and his mother, well, Dan's just never recovered. And you know how smart he is. He built his first solar surfer when he was eight!" Danny smiled at the memory. "And yet, he's failing at school, he is constantly in trouble, and when talk to him, he's like a stranger to me. He's worse than Jake I only see him on weekends when he's not dragon training. I don't know, Sunny. I've tried everything--" Danny watched and was distracted by a ship in the shape of a gold star that was falling down from the sky. It crashed on the dock and a small fire began. Danny slid off of the roof and rushed to the ship.

"Hey, Mister?" Danny said yelling at the ship. "Mister, you're OK in there, right?" Danny banged on the window. A terrible man with glasses, a pale face, and an ear on his neck pressed his face against the window.

"Aaah!" Danny yelped, jumping back. The window opened and the man fell out. He had a long sleeved white shirt, black pants and shoes, and was carrying a small chest.

"He's after me." He said, grabbing Danny's jacket. "Can you see him? Those eyes like slits, and hair as black as the smoke of the anti fairies!"

"Uh, hit your head pretty hard, there. Didn't you fuitloop?" Danny asked

"He's after me chest. That horrible Heylin and his band of cutthroats." He lifted the chest up on his hunched back, "But they'll have to pry it from Mr. Crocker's cold, dead, fairy less fingers afore l--argh!" Crocker dropped the chest and began coughing.

"Aw man," Danny said, "Uh, come on, give me your arm." Danny took Crocker's arm, chest stuck in his fist, and lifted him up. "That's it."

"Fairies." Crocker said in a soft moaning voice as he was carried up to the inn.

"Aunt Susan's gonna love this." Danny said. Then, the rain began to fall. Back in the inn, Susan flipped a switch on the window to change the blinds. It went from the outside rainfall to Amity Park, then the desert of Agrabah, and finally, she stopped it on Radiant Garden marketplace in the afternoon.

"Thanks for listening, Sunny." Susan sighed, "It helps." she sat down. Sunny packed up his things and was ready to leave. Then he turned and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's all gonna be okay." he said. "You'll see."

"I keep dreaming one day," Susan opened her holographic locket that showed images of Danny and Jake playing as toddlers. "I'll open that door... and there he'll be just the way he was with his cousin Jake." It switched to when they were five year olds playing with a little top, "A smiling, happy little pair of boys, holding a new pet..." It switched to show them both holding onto a really big ogre, "and begging me to let them keep it." Sunny opened the front door to reveal Danny holding up Crocker.

"Danny Phantom!!" Susan gasped

"Aunt Susan, he's hurt! Bad." Danny said as he set Crocker on the ground, his chest not too far away.

"My chest, boy." Crocker said reaching for it, "He'll be comin' soon." he began pressing the dials on it. When it opened, he pulled out a round thing wrapped in cloth.

"Can't let them find this." he said

"Who's coming?" Danny asked. Crocker grabbed Danny's and pulls him down.

"The Heylin." he whispered into Danny's ear. "Beware the heylin." As Crocker slowly slid down to the floor, Danny was able to grab the ball. Then Crocker jolted in his place with eyes wide open.

"Fairies!" he said. Those were his last words as he lay with his eyes closed on the ground, unmoving. Lights came through the window from outside. Outside, a ship was floating down in front of the inn. Danny edged over to the window to peek through the screen. He was able to see through the darkness many figures, but the one in the middle looked as though he was holding lightning.

"Quick we gotta go!" Danny said. He grabbed his aunt and began rushing up the stairs. Sunny looked at the door, but ran after a lightning blast broke the lock.

"I'm goin' with Danny on this one Susan!" Sunny said following the two. Other blasts of different kinds crashed through the window and sparked a small fire in the kitchen. Sunny reached a window and pushed it open. He looked down to see a flying bison waiting.

"Yo Appa!" he said. It looked up at him and groaned.

"Stay! Don't move." Sunny said

"I don't think he's going anywhere Sunny." Susan said. Down stairs, the group was looking throughout the whole inn. "Where is it?" one asked

"It's got to be here somewhere!" Another yelled. Danny was able to see the shadow of a person pointing at the stairs.

"Don't worry Susan. Like you said, Appa's not gonna move. Now, we jump on the count of three. One..." Sunny said

"Three!" Danny said pushing the two out and jumping after them. When they landed on Appa, Sunny grabbed the reigns.

"Yip yip!" he said. Appa then took off into the air. Susan looked back at the inn to see it all on fire. She sighed and held up her head. Danny watched this, but then turned his attention back to the ball. He unwound the string and brushed the cloth off of it. In his hands was revealed a shinning metal orb with buttons and lines all across it.

* * *

**Thunder: Who is the heylin? Please review!!!**


	5. It's a map!

**Thunder: I know I haven't updated in forever, but at least I did update, and that's all that matters, right? **

* * *

Chapter 4 

After the incident at the Toon Bow, Sunny took Danny and Susan to his home. They all went to the quietest place they could find to calm down, the library.

"I just got off the phone with the cops." Sunny said, coming into the library with a blanket for Susan who sat in a big comfy chair, "Those pirates have fled without a trace. I'm sorry, Susan. I'm afraid the old Toon bow lnn has burned to the ground." Danny turned to his aunt, about to say something, but then closed his mouth and walked over to a table where the orb was.

"Well, certainly a lot of trouble over that wierd sphere." Sunny said as Danny picked up the orb. "Those markings are so strange."Danny then aimlessly began pushing buttons while Sunny was talking. "Unlike anything I've ever encountered." The buttons the recedded and Danny began spinning the parts around. "Even with my experience and library of knowledge, It could take me years to unlock its..." then, the orb stopped spinning and lit up as the room went dark. "Hey!" Light's floated above them from the orb and all around them, eveloping them in a large orb of lights.

"It's a map." Sunny said, fascinated. Inside the orb were holographic pictures of worlds, proving that it was a map of some kind. "Hey look! This is us. The planet Toontresor." Sunny said as he touched the world. When he did, everything then began moving past them. Sunny was excited as he pointed at the worlds as they moved past him.

"That's the End of The World Cloud. Oh! The Keyblade Galaxy! That's the Ocseola Cross, and that's the Closet Abyss. Wait. What's this?" The map stopped moving as the other planets faded and one wit two rings around it remained. "It's... It's--"

"Treasure Planet." Danny said "No way." Sunny said "That's Treasure Planet!" Danny said, excited.

"Voldemort's trove? The loot of a thousand worlds?? Do you know what this means?!?" Sunny said, getting more excited.

"It means that all that treasure is only a boat ride away." Danny said, looking down at the map.

"Whoever brings it back," Sunny said, "would be able to hold an eternal place atop the pantheon of explorers. He'd be able to experience--!" the map turned off and the regular lights turned on. "Whoo! What just happened?"

"Aunt Sue, this is it! The answer to all our problems!" Danny said, walking up to his now standing aunt.

"Danny, there is absolutely no wa--" Susan started

"Don't you remember? All those stories?" Danny asked

"That's all they ever were. Stories!"

"With that treasure, we could rebuild the toon bow a hundred times over!"

"Well, this is, it's just, oh my." Susan said, getting a bit flabbergasted. "Sunny can you explain how ridiculous this is?"

"It's really crazy, going all across the galaxy alone." Sunny said

"Now at last we hear some sense!" Susan said. She looked victorious, while Danny loked defeated.

"That's why I'm going with you." Sunny added. Susan then looked as surprised as Danny.

"Sunny!" she yelled. Sunny then grabbed a bag out of nowhere and ran out of the room with the two following close behind.

"I'll use my latest CD's money to finance this whole trip... " Sunny went to his room to grab his sax, "I'll commision a ship..." He then grabbed all his clothes and stuff them into his bag, "I'll hire a captain and a crew..." he then climbed up a pile of books back in the library to reach a cup with a toothbrush in it. He dropped the toothbruch in the bag.

"You're not serious." Susan said

"All my life, I've been waiting for an opportunity like this, " Sunny said, sliding down the pile, "and here it is screaming... Go Sunny, Go Sunny, Go Go--"Sunny began to do the cabbage patch, but stopped when Susan spoke.

"Okay, okay, you're BOTH grounded!" She said

"Aunt Sue," Danny said, "I know I keep messing up, and I know that I let you down. But this is my chance to make it up to you. I'm gonna set things right."

"Susan, if I may." Sunny said, drawing Susan over towards him to talk. "You said so yourself: You've tried everything. There are much worse thigs than a few character building months in space."

"Are you saying this because it's the right thing to do, or because you want to go?"

"I really really really _really_ want to go, and it's the right thing." Susan looked over at Danny, a sad expression on her face.

"Danny, I don't want to lose you like I lost Jake." she said

"Aunt Sue, you won't. I'll make you proud." Danny said

"Well. Uh. Ahem," Sunny said, ruining the moment. "Now that that's all settled, we'll start preperations at once. Danny, soon we'll be off to the space port." he pointed to the sky where a cresent moon was.

* * *

**Thunder: I'm guessing you noticed a couple things that were strange when Sunny was world watching. I had the Osceola cross because I live in Osceola county here in Florida, and I called the Closet abyss, because that's how I describe my closet. It's an endless abyss!! Please review!!!**


	6. Seeing the Legacy

**Thunder: Here we go now. Chapter five! Go me! **

* * *

Chapter 5 

Danny and Sunny made it to the Toontressor Space Port on a space barge some weeks later when Sunny had everything in order. Danny made it out first and looked around to see many people passing him and wingulls flying in the sky.

"Yo! Danny! Wait up!" he heard Sunny yell from inside the ship. Danny just stood there as Sunny came out of the ship wearing what was more like a deep sea diver suit than a space traveling suit. He walked out and lifted the lid off of the suits helmet.

"Hey Danny, this'll be a good opportunity where we get to know eachother." Sunny said, approahing the teen. "You know what they say, familiarity breeds, um... well, contempt, but, in our case--"

"Look, lets just find the ship, okay?" Danny said before walking away. Sunny just stood there as the lid closed itself. Unsure of where to go, Danny asked a couple of people where the ship was.

"Second dock on your right." A boy named Sam Witwicky said from atop a ladder.

"You can't miss it." Said an autobot named Bumblebee who was holding the ladder up for his friend.

"Thanks." Danny said

"It's the suit isn't it?" Sunny asked catching up to him. "I knew I shouldn't have listened to those two blue and pink bunnies. This one said it would fit, that one said it was my color. Usually I'm good with clothes, but with those two I just got confused!" Sunny crashed into Danny who just stopped walking. Sunny looked up and realized where they were.

"Oh! Danny! This is our ship! The CJS Legacy!" Sunny said. Sunny headed for the gangplank, while Danny looked up at the ship in awe.

"Whoa!" he said before heading up the gangplank. All around him were creatures of all shapes and sizes readying the ship for its maiden voyage.

"How cool is this?" Danny said. Then he crashed into a large purple and black alien.

"Sorry about that, I..." Danny began, but was cut off by the alien yelling at him in some sort of alien language, and the alien pulled out a gun.

"Let me take care of this Dan." Sunny said. Then the most horrible sounds came from Sunny, but it sounded like the purple and black alien. When he stopped, the alien put his weapon away and walked off.

"I'm fluent in zixian. Took two years of it in high school." Sunny said before walking off.

"Zixian? Cool." Danny said before following his friend.

"Good morning captain." Sunny said to a man with large sideburns. "Everything shipshape?"

"Shipshape it is sir, but I'm not the captain." he said. "The captain's aloft." They all looked up to see a tanned woman swinging from mast to mast, before doing a flip and landing on her feet. Danny and Sunny just stared in awe.

"Zhiao, I've checked this miserable ship from stem to stern, and as usual," she said in an angry tone. "It's... perfect." her voice softened. "Can't you get anything wrong?"

"You flatter me Miss." Zhiao said bowing to her. Then she turned to see Sunny.

"Sunny Bridges I presume?" she asked

"Well, um, uh yes, I--" Sunny said

"Hello? Can you hear me?" She said banging on the front.

"I can hear you, now stop banging!" Sunny said, before trying to pry his helmet off. "If I may say," she held onto a part that had a plug in it, and pulled the plug out, "this suit works better when it's right way up and plugged in." She turned Sunny around and plugged the plug into his butt, causing him to be zapped by electricity. Sunny finally got his helmet off and took the plug out. "If you don't mind, I could do my own plugging." Sunny said, holding onto said plug. The woman grabbed his right hand and began shaking it.

"I'm captain Chel, from El Dorado. Fought against an evil priest, nasty business, but I won't bore you with my scars." she said before turning to Zhiao. "You've met my first officer commander Zhiao. Sterling, tough, dependable, honest, brave, and true."

"Please." Zhiao said being modest.

"Oh shut up Zhiao. You know I don't mean a word of it." Chel said

"Scuse me for interupting your banter and all, but I'd like to introduce you to Danny Phantom. Dan, you see, is the boy who found the treasure--" Sunny was cut off when Chel quickly covered his mouth.

"Bridges. Please." she said. She looked around at those who wanted to listen in, but then turned to their work, before looking at Sunny.

"I'd like a word with you in my state room." she said.

The quartet were in the room, and Chel locked it, just in case.

"Mr. Bridges," she said walking from the door to her desk, "to muse and blabber about a treasure map, in front of this particular crew, demonstrates a level of ineptitude, that borders on the imbecilic. And I mean that in a very caring way."

"Hold up. Imbecilic? Now that's just crazy!" Sunny said

"May I have the map?" she asked. Danny looked reluctant to give it up, but then took it out of his coat pocket and tossed it to his captin.

"Here." he said. She caught it and looked at it.

"Looks like something from home." she said smiling. Her smile disappeared in an instant as she walked to a wardrobe.

"Mr. Phantom," she said, opening it to reveal a single chest, "in the future, you're going to call me Captain or Ma'am, okay?" She put the map in the chest and locked it. Danny sighed and stood silently.

"Mr. Phantom." she said dangerously.

"Yes, ma'am." he said

"Good boy." Chel said while closing the wardrobe. She walked back over to her desk before stopping in fron of Sunny. "Boys, this must be kept under lock and key when not in use. And Mr. Bridges, again, with the greatest amount of respect possible, keep your trap shut."

"Captain, I promise I--" Sunny started to be cut off by Chel again.

"Let me make this as monosyllabic as possible: I don't much care for this crew you hired. They're... oh how did I describe them Zhiao, I came up with something good this morning."

"A ludicrous parcel of driveling galoots, ma'am." Zhiao said

"There you go, poetry." Chel said

"Now see here--" Sunny started

"Mr. Bridges I'd love to chat. Tea, cakes, the whole shebang, but I have a ship to launch and you have your outfit to buff up." Chel said. "Commander Zhiao, please escort these two to the galley. Young Phantom will be working with our cook, Mr. Young."

"Wait what?" Danny said, finally paying attention. "The cook?!?"

* * *

**Thunder: What kind of alien is Zix Zix? Is that even how his name is spelt? Sam and Bumblebee are from the new Trnasformers movie, which was awesome I might add. **

**Oh and CJS is Captain Jack Sparrow! Dang, I'm such a pirate fan! Please review!!!**


	7. Meeting the Heylin

**Thunder: ((comes in panting)) Made it to chapter 6 without dying... yet. **

* * *

Chapter 6 

Danny and Sunny came walking down the stairs to the galley, being followed by commander Zhiao.

"That women! That El Doradonian! Who does she think is working for whom?!" Sunny asked nobody in particular.

"It's my map, and she has me bussing tables!" Danny said as outraged as Sunny.

"I'll not tolerate a foul word about our captain." Zhiao said, grabbing onto their shoulders. "There's not a finer sailor in this or any galaxy." They looked ahead hearing somebody whistle, and was able to notice movement beyond the steam of the kitchen ahead of them.

"Mr. Young." Zhiao said

"Well, Commander Zhiao. I thought I said to call me Chase." said a voice. Everybody was able to tell the voice was looking at them.

"Bringing in such people into my humble galley." The voice stepped out of the steam to reveal a tall teenager with long black hair wearing armor with slits for eyes. "If I knew you were all coming, I'd have cleaned up a bit." As he walked over to a counter top, Danny studied him. The armor, the hair, the eyes.

"The heylin." he whispered

"This is Sunny Bridges. The financier of this voyage." Zhiao said. Sunny stepped forward and gave a little bow. Chase moved forward, changing into a dragon creature with large fangs and claws.

"Love the outfit, Mr. Bridges." Chase said with sarcasm before changing back to normal and turning to the counter.

"Uh, thanks. Love the scales, and the fangs and claws and..." Sunny said, stammering, before pushing Danny ahead of him. "Uh this is Danny!"

"Daniel." Chase said, holding out his right arm for Danny to shake. Unfortunately, it was a dragon arm. Chase noticed his mistake before turning it back in a humans and held it out with a smile. Danny just glared at the heylin warrior.

"Please don't be put off by these scales and talons." Chase said before karate chopping some shrimps out of the shells Then he grabbed some vegetables, and with his kwan dao sliced them off. Then he sliced off his own arm, but then pulled back the armor to reveal it just a ploy. Poor Sunny almost fainted when he saw that.

"The transformation is hard to get used to," Chase said turning his left arm in the dragon arm and grabbing three eggs before tossing them in the air, "but it really does come in handy every now and then." He caught the eggs behind his back with the dragon arm and cracked them all into a pot without getting all the shells in there too. Then he took up the pot and threw it into the air, before doing a one handed back flip in front of where it was going to land on the fire. When it landed, he threw some spices in before taking a sip from the pot with a spoon.

"MMM!" he said before getting some bowls and dipping them in the pot. "Here, have a taste of my famous dragon stew." Chase handed them the bowls and a spoon for each. Sunny smelled the soup, before gingerlly dipping his spoon in to have some. He put it in his mouth and smiled happily.

"MMM! Delightfully tangy, yet robust." he said

"Old family recipe." Chase said. Just then an eyeball surfaced and Sunny jumped back holding onto the bowl with outstretched arms.

"In fact, that was a part of the old family!" Chase said before bursting into laughter.

"Uh, yeah. Well..." Sunny said while Chase took the eye ball out and popped it into his own mouth.

"I'm nothing if I'm not a kidder." Chase said to Danny. "Go on Daniel, have a swig." Danny looked at the strange substance, and heard... growling. No, that wasn't coming from the soup, it was coming from above him. Danny looked up, and in a flash of blue something was on his head.

"Ah! Get it off!!" He yelled waving his arms around. The thing on his head caught the arm with the soup bowl in it and grabbed the soup from his hand. Danny was still panicking, until Chase spoke.

"Stitch, you little blue ball of mischief. So that's where you were hiding." he said. Danny stopped as the blue thing Stitch slurped down the soup in the bowl and handed it down to Danny empty. Then he looked at the boy upside down from the top of his head.

"What is that thing?" Danny asked

"Ikky taba!" Stitch said, before giving Danny a big sloppy lick that covered his face in slime.

"That is Stitch." Chase said before Stitch jumped onto Chase's shoulder. "I rescued the evil experiment from the galactic empire." He rubbed Stitch's head. "We've been together ever since." A whistle came from above, and Zhiao looked on before turning to the group.

"We're about to get underway." he said. "Would you like to observe the launch Mr. Bridges?" Zhiao held out his hand and motioned towards the stairs up to the main deck.

"Would I?! Can my shoe closet be seen from space?" Sunny asked smiling. Zhiao didn't get the joke, and stood still, his face blank, his arm still out.

"I'll just follow you." Sunny said, going up the stairs. Danny was about to follow him, until Zhiao stopped him.

"Mr. Phantom will stay here," Zhiao said while Chase was sipping some more soup from his spoon, "in your charge Mr. Young." Chase almost choked on the soup.

"Begging your pardon sir but-" Chase said coming up next to a shocked Danny.

"Captain's orders!" Zhiao said, turning from the stairs to the two. "See to it the new cabin boy be kept busy."

"Aw but, no you can't--" Danny said at the same time Chase spoke, pointing at the heylin cook.

"No, you can't--" Chase said at the same time Danny spoke, pointing at the halfa. The both sighed in the same way and rubbed the bridge of their noses before turning to each other.

"So," Chase said, walking around Danny, "captain's put you with me."

"Whatever." Danny said, keeping the seriouseness in his voice.

"Who be a humble heylin to argue with a captain?" Chase said, before turning to the counter and slicing things up with his dragon claws.

"Yeah." Danny said. He went over to a barrel and found purps inside. He grabbed on and began slowly walking over the Chase.

"You know..." he said. "These purps are just like the ones back home... on Toontressor. You ever been there?"

"Can't say I have Daniel." Chase said, catching a stray piece of lettuce that almost flew off the counter.

"Come to think of it," Danny said while taking a bite out of the fruit, "just before I left, I met this old guy, who was, um... looking for his heylin buddy.

"Is that so?" Chase said, keeping his eyes on his work.

"Yeah. What was that crazy guys name? Oh yeah, Crocker. Mr.Crocker."

"Crocker? CrOOOOCker?" Chase asked, lifting up a big pot while shaking his head. "The name's not ringing any bells. Must've been a different heylin. There's quite a few heylins roaming these parts." He put the pot on a fire.

"Prepare to cast off!" They heard Zhiao say from above them.

"Go ahead Daniel, and go watch the launch. There'll be plenty of work afterwards." Chase said. Danny kept his eyes on the heylin while he went up the stairs and out onto the deck. Chase's mood went from kind to serious as Stitch crawled onto his shoulder.

" It'd be best if we keep an eye on this one Stitch. We wouldn't want him straying into things he shouldn't." Chase said

"Ih." Stitch said nodding his head.

* * *

**Thunder: And there you have it. Chapter 6. **

**Want to see a certain villain on the ship? Want to tell me in a review? Go ahead then! Review!**


	8. Onward!

**Thunder: ((comes in panting, once again)) Sorry. School's hard, and it banned FF on all its computers! I have to wait for certain moments to get on the computer. Now for Treasure Planet!  
**

* * *

Chapter 7 

"We're all clear captain!" said a green monkey named Mojo-Jojo from up in the crow's nest. Chel looked pleased at the news as she stood between Zhiao and Sunny. Danny just came up from below and began wandering around the deck, looking at everything that caught his interest.

"Well, my firebending friend." Chel said, turning to Zhiao. "Are we ready to raise this creaking tub?"

"My pleasure Captain." He responded nodding, before turning to the rest of the crew.

"All hands to stations!" he shouted. "Smartly now! Loose all solar sails!" Danny was bumped into by a shadow ghost, who turned to growl at Danny. He backed up a few paces, only to be spun around when Shadow the hedgehog ran past him. The ship was starting to lift up as the light hit the sails. Down in the hull, a green alien named Zim was watching the power tubes rising, his hand on a lever, waiting.

"Heave up the braces! Brace up." Zhiao continued yelling. The ship started rising higher and higher, and then Danny realized that it was't the ship rising so fast, it was him!

"Whoa!" he said as he started floating off the deck.

"Ooh!" Sunny said as him, Chel, and Zhiao were floating. Sunny though, took advantage of the weightlessness and started floating up while in a lying down position.

"Mr. Zix Zix, engage the artificial gravity." Chel said. Zix Zix said something in his weird alien language before saluting and pushing down on a half moon shaped lever. A purple light quickly shimmered on the deck, and everything that was floating soon fell to th ground. Unfortunately, Sunny fell to the deck face first. Chel looked at him before looking forward again.

"Ow." he said

"South by Southwest Mr. Barbossa, heading two-one-zero-zero." she said

"Aye captain." Barbossa said, a hint of snideness in his voice when he said captain. "Two-one-zero-zero." He began turning the helm to the appropriate direction. The ship seemed just about ready to fly away now, and Danny could't have been anymore excited.

"Full speed Zhiao, if you please." Chel said. Zhiao nodded to her before going to a tube.

"Take her away!" Zhiao said into the tube. Down in the hull Zim happily pushed down the lever. On the ship's stern, the rockets were readying themselves.

"Brace yourself Mr. Bridges." Chel said snidely

"Nyeh nyee nyeh." Sunny mocked, rolling his eyes as he got up and stood looking forward again. The rockets then blasted off, and Sunny was forced to crash into a wall with the force of the rockets.

"AAH!"Sunny yelled as he was forced back. Danny positioned himself in the shrouds as the ship started sailing at last. He held onto the ropes looking out into space, a smile on his face. He heard a noise and looked forward to see a large pod of wailmer soaring past them.

"Wow!" he whispered as he looked one of them in the eye. Sunny came over to a railing and looked at the wailmer.

"Dang! Look at them all!" he said. He pressed a button on his suit and a camera popped up in front of him. He took it and leaned over a wailmer ready to take the shot.

"Smile!" he chirped

"Uh, Mr. Bridges it wouldn't be good if you-" Chel started, only to be cut off when a wailmer spouted slime up onto Sunny, who after the spouting incident, took the picture. Chel had a little laugh at the musician.

"It really is a good day for sailing, Captain." Chase said coming up from the galley. Chel looked down at him from her position, all humor gone. Chase looked back up at her, a smile on his lips, and a Stitch on his shoulder.

"And look at you, as pristine and lovely as a Shen gong wu with a fresh coat of wax."Chase said, bowing. Stitch looked at him, and stood on his shoulder and bowed as well.

"Save it for the Tortugan floozies Mr. Young." Chel said. Stitch started laughing.

"Tortugan Floozy! Tortugan Floozy!" he repeated as he laughed. Chase quickly grabbed Stitch with his left arm as it turned into a dragon arm and held him behind him. He quickly put on a cheesy smile and held his other arm out.

"I feel that was a bit harsh." Chase said. "I was speaking truthfully from the heart, as I always do." Stitch reached up from behind him and started poking Chase's cheek. Chase turned his other arm into a dragon arm and used it to hold tightly to Stitch.

"Uh huh. Hey, is that your cabin boy up in the shrouds?" Chel said with a sly smirk.

"Yep it-- oh." Chase said, noticing Danny hanging off the shrouds. "A momentary aberration, Captain. He's soon to be addressed." He turned to Danny and dropped Stitch behind his back onto the deck. "Daniel!" he said in an authoritative voice. Danny instantly looked over.

"I've got two new friends for you to meet." Danny's smile grew wider as he leaned forward. "Say hello... to Mr. Mop," Chase threw a mop to Danny who caught it, "and Mrs. Bucket." He threw a bucket to Danny, and he caught it with is other hand. He leaned on the shrouds, a blank expression on his face.

"Yippee." he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

* * *

**Thunder: Poor Danny. Credit goes to Phillip Clark who wanted to see Mojo-Jojo on board. Review please!**


	9. Fights and schemes

**Thunder: Agh! I'm back! One more update before Christmas break!**

* * *

Chapter 9 

Danny was using his new 'friends' to swab the decks, mumbling and groaning all the way.

"Yeah, I got your Mr. Mop." he said. Skulker walked by, bumping into Danny. He turned to look down at the little ghost boy.

"Watch it twerp." he growled, before walking away. Then a group of crewmen caught his eye. There was an anti fairy with a monocle called anti-Cosmo, a skinny woman that could only be described as scary beyond all reason named Yzma, a couple kids from the huntsclan called 88 and 89, and a silver boom box. They were whispering amongst them selves, until the fairy noticed Danny. They stopped talking and glared at him.

"What're you looking at, weirdo?" the 89 asked. Then the boom box transformed into a spindly robot thing with four blue eyes. This evil little beastie is called Frenzy.

"Yyyyeah! Weirdoweirdoweirdo!" Frenzy said. Danny looked up and saw another silver robot crawling down the mast towards him. When he reached the ground, Danny was able to notice he had what looked like a suit on. He remembered what some people called him... Ratchet.

"Cabin boys really should mind their own business." he said in an almost business like manner, but was still laced with poison.

"Why, is there something you're hiding?" Danny asked with a smirk. Ratchet scowled at him, before grabbing his shirt and lifting him up to come face to face.

"Maybe your ears don't work so well..." he started

"Yeah, but too bad my nose works fine. Seriously, bad oil breath." Danny said

"Why you impudent little...!" Ratchet forced Danny to the mast. Many crew members began gathering around, urging for them to start fighting.

"Come on! Slice him!" said the crazy cat lady. Zix Zix threw punches out, speaking in his own, weird language.

"Any last words, Cabin Boy?" Ratchet asked, holding out his clawed fingers. His arm was pulled away by a dragon arm. Danny was able to catch a glimpse of Chase as he ate a purp.

"Mr. Ratchet..." he asked in a calm manner as Ratchet struggled to free his arm without dropping Danny.

"You ever see what happens to a fresh purp... when you squeeze real hard?" Chase said, squeezing his arm, while pulling it back at an awkward angle. Ratchet released Danny from his vice like grip.

"What's all this then?" Zhiao said, coming up to the group of fighters and spectators. By the time Zhiao came, Chase let go of Ratchet and had his arm back to normal.

"You know the rules." Zhiao continued. "There'll be no brawling on this ship." this was met by many 'aye aye captain's. "Any further offenders shall be confined to the brig for the remainder of the voyage." He came face to face with Ratchet. "Am I clear, Mr. Ratchet?" Hearing a low growl, Ratchet glanced over to Chase, who was giving his most deadliest of deadly stares. Ratchet sighed before turning back to Zhiao.

"Transparently." he said. Zhiao walked away without noticing the glare Ratchet gave to him. It wasn't over between those two.

"Well done Commander Zhiao sir." Chase said as the spectators left and him and Danny became more alone. "A tight ship's a happy ship, sir!" When they were alone, Chase grabbed Danny's mop which had long been forgotten and turned to the young boy standing leaning on the mast.

"Daniel! I gave you a job!" Chase said pointing to the mop.

"Hey, I was doing it until that robot thing--!" Danny said, growing as angry as Chase.

"No! I don't want to hear it." Chase said pushing the mop to Danny. "Now I want this deck cleaned spotless, and Dashi help you if I come back and it's not done. Stitch." the blue ball of fluff climbed onto Chase's shoulder. "Keep an eye on this young one, and let me know if there are any more distractions." Stitch jumped onto the mast behind Danny before Chase walked away.

"So." Danny said, only to receive a growl from Stitch.

------------------------------------

Chase walked into the galley, seeing the crew there, ready for whatever may come.

"So, we're all here then?" Chase asked politely

"Excuse me." Mojo Jojo said, moving to get to his seat.

"Now, if you pardon my plain speaking, are you all..." his arm turned into a dragon arm and his polite demeanor turned furious, "STARK-RAVING TOTALLY, BLINKING MAD?!?" He lashed out his arm, nicking a piece off of Mojo's helmet. He shrank in his seat, looking on with fear.

"After all my work to get us hired as upstanding crew, you want to blow the whole mutiny before it's even time?!" Chase came face to face with Ratchet.

"The boy was snooping around." Ratchet said, crossing his arms.

"You just stick to the plan you bolt-brained twit." Chase said. "As for the boy, I'll run him so ragged he won't have time to think." He put a hand on his chin, a plan for Danny forming in his mind.

* * *

**Thunder: Uh oh, Chase is scheming. Happy Holidays!**


	10. I'm Still Here

**Thunder: Happy Holidays everybody! Hope your Christmas' and New Years parties were all good. Welp, back to the old grind!**

* * *

Chapter 9 

Night time in space and Danny was finishing the deck swabbing. To amuse himself, Stitch was licking the ground to help clean, then dumped his head in the sudsy bucket. When he climbed up to his post on the mast, looking at the young halfa, he hiccuped a couple bubbles. Danny smiled and leaned on the mop.

"Well, this has been a fun day, huh?" Danny asked. "Making new friends, like that robot psycho." Stitch growled and waved his claws around.

"Robot psycho, robot psycho." he said

"Heh. A little uglier." Danny said. Stitch then brought out his antennae, extra pair of arms, and spines on his back.

"Mwah-ha-ha-ha!" he cackled

"Pretty close." Danny said. Stitch shrugged.

"Well," Chase said, coming up the deck with a huge bucket, ruining the moment, "thank Wu ya for little miracles. Up here for an hour," Chase dumped whatever was in the bucket over the edge, "and the deck's still in one piece."

"Um, look, I, uh..." Danny said, "What you did... Thanks."

"Didn't your father ever teach you to pick your fights a bit more carefully?" Chase asked. Danny looked at him, his cheerful expression turning into an almost glare.

"Your father's not the kind who teaches." Chase almost asked

"No." Danny said, going back to his mopping. "He was more the kind who takes off and never comes back."

"Oh. I'm sorry, boy." Chase said, showing a hint of sympathy.

"Hey, no big deal. I'm doing just fine." Danny said with a smile.

"Is that so?" Chase asked. "Well, since the captain has put you in my charge, like it or not, I'll be pounding a few skills into that thick head of yours to keep you out of trouble." He emphasized his point by poking Danny's forehead.

"What?" he asked disbelieving

"From now on I'm not letting you out of my sight." Chase said

"You can't do-- "

"You won't so much as eat, sleep, or scratch your butt without my say-so." He pounded his fist in the railing.

"Don't do me any favors!"

"Oh, you can be sure of that, my boy. You can be sure of that. Heh heh heh heh heh!" Chases slitted eyes shined in the starlights. Morning came in Space as the Legacy soared in the air.

"Put your back into it!" Chase yelled to Danny as he was trying to pry barnacles off the underside of the ship. Danny looked at the hull and all the barnacles that clung to it and sighed.

_This is gonna be a long day._ He thought. After they were finished with that long task they were soon peeling potatoes in the galley. While Danny used a knife, Chase used his dragon claws. Danny looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

**_I am a question to the world_**

**_Not an answer to be heard._**

Danny remembered a moment when he was really young and his mother was holding him as he looked out the window of his old house as it rained outside._  
_

**_Or a moment that's held in your arms_**

Danny was brought back to reality as Chase was trying to show him how to tie a difficult knot. Danny looked away, not caring the slightest.

**_And what do you think you'd ever say_**

**_I won't listen anyway_**

**_You don't know me_**

**_And I'll never be what you want_**

**_Me to be_**

After finishing the knot, Chase looked to his student to see the end of the rope tied around a part of the railing, but no Danny. He looked over the edge to see Danny walking away on the deck below. Chase looked at the knot Danny used on the rope, then on the one he made. They were exactly alike, and this made Chase smile.

The next Day, Danny was scrubbing away at the deck. Then Chase came up and looked down at him.

**_And what_**

**_Do you think you'd understand_**

**_I'm boy, no, I'm a man_**

**_You can't take me_**

Danny stood up and the two seemed to glare at each other before Chase shoved a bucket of water at Danny who grabbed it, never leaving Chase's gaze. When he was gone Danny dumped the water on the deck._  
_

**_And throw me away_**

****

**_And how_**

Danny remembered back when he was a little boy with a little sail boat he was making. He put the top on and was so proud and his father came through the door. Danny held up the toy for his dad to see, but all that happened was a pat on the head as he walked past the small boy._  
_

**_Can you learn what's never shown_**

**_Yeah, you stand here on your own_**

**_They don't know me_**

**_'Cause I'm not here_**

Older Danny was positioned on the bowsprit of the ship, looking out to the skies ahead of him. Later, Chase was telling a story, using his magic to make whatever monsters were a part of it appear in the air. Danny looked up from his drink and smiled.

**_And I want a moment to be real_**

**_Want to touch things I don't feel_**

**_Wanna hold on and feel I belong_**

Danny just finished cleaning the dishes and Chase, using his dragon arms to carry all of it, came in with another load for Danny. At first he was surprised, but then defiant as he started scrubbing at the inside of a pot. As night fell, Danny was seen sleeping on top of a bowl.

**_And how can the world want me to change_**

**_They're the ones that stay the same_**

**_They don't know me_**

**_'Cause I'm not here_**

Chase looked down at the sleeping Danny, Stitch sitting calmly on his shoulder. He looked up to see all the stuff that he brought in for Danny were sitting in nice piles shining. Chase rubbed the back of his neck and laid Danny's coat that was lying in a corner onto the halfa's back. Danny woke up at the feeling of his coat and saw the retreating form of Chase climbing the stairs up to the deck.

**_And you _**

**_see the things they never see_**

**_All you wanted - I could be_**

**_Now you know me_**

**_And I'm not afraid_**

Chase and Danny were readying a longboat to go on a quick solar sailing adventure. Danny jumped onto the other side of the boat and untied the ropes as Chase started waving at him as the boat drifted down and away. Danny looked down at his mentor a sad look coming to his face.

**_And I _**

**_want to tell you who I am_**

**_Can you help me be a man_**

**_They can't break me_**

**_As long as I know who I am_**

A slightly younger Danny woke to the sounds of crying and ran downstairs from his room._  
_

**_They can't tell me who to be_**

He found his aunt sitting at a table crying her eyes out, looking out the window._  
_

**_'Cause I'm not what they see_**

Danny went out the front door to see his father with a bag on his back walking towards a ship at the docks._  
_

**_Yeah, the world is still sleepin' while I keep on dreaming for me_**

He started running to him, falling over his own feet trying to catch up with his father._  
_

**_And their words are just whispers and lies that I'll never believe_**

Danny's father was on the ship already. The gangplank was drawn and Danny reached the docks too late, only able to reach out to his father as he watched him sail away.

Chase sailed up and held his position, waving for Danny to come aboard. Danny smiled and jumped down he the solar boat.

**_And I want a moment to be real_**

**_Want to touch things I don't feel_**

**_Wanna hold on and feel I belong _**

Chase gave Danny the controls, pointing out what buttons did what. But Danny instantly pressed a couple buttons, grabbed the control and charged forward.

"Whoa!" Chase said, surprised by the sudden action.

_**And how can you say I'll never change**_

**_They're the ones that stay the same_**

Although Chase was terrified, he had fun as Danny steered the ship to sail behind a comet, surfing on its tail._  
_

**_I'm the one now_**

**_'Cause I'm still here_**

They were out of the tail and shaking off whatever space dust they had on them and sailed back to the Legacy, smiling all the way.

**_I'm the one_**

**_'Cause I'm still here_**

**_I'm still here_**

**_I'm still here_**

**_I'm still here_**

* * *

**Thunder: I feel really good about this Chapter. How'd I do with adding the song? Review please!**


	11. Not good

**Thunder: Here we go. Another chapter... I'm losing the ability to know what stuff to say.  
**

* * *

Chapter 10

Danny and Chase were pulling on the ropes to lift the boat back into the hull. Danny then slid over to Chase's side, making the boat tilt down.

"You having a little trouble there?" Danny asked, a smile on his face.

"Oh, get away from me." Chase said, laughing. Danny went back to his end of the boat and began tying it off.

"Oh, Daniel." Chase said, tying his end off. "If I could maneuver a skiff like that when I was your age... they'd be bowing in the streets when I walked by today." He swept his arm out trying to look regal, while Stitch mimicked him in front of him.

"Bowing in the streets." Stitch said as they both plopped down in their boat seats with an 'oof'.

"Don't know." Danny said, finishing off his end. "They weren't exactly singing my praises when I left home." He plopped himself down in his seat, looking across at Chase and Stitch who were smiling and wiping the sweat ff their brows.

"But 'm gonna change all that." Danny said with a small smile.

"Really? How so?" Chase asked, purely curious.

"Uh," Danny said, thinking before leaning back with his ams on the back of his head. "I got some plans. Gonna make people see me a little different."

"Ooh." Chase said, his smile disappearing. "Sometimes, plans go astray."

"Not this time." Danny's smile grew wider as he closed his eyes, so sure of himself.

"Hmm. Ooh..." Chase said, before becoming a full dragon. Stitch whimpered before jumping over to a wall and climbed it to the ceiling, with his claws he made a hole and held onto the round piece he cut out to make it. A second passed with Danny staring at Chase in awe, before Stitch came threw the hole putting the round piece back, while holding a bowl of soup. with ease, he made it back to the boat and gave the bowl to Chase.

"Thank you, Stitch." he said before downing the soup and returning to his hey lin form.

"So, uh, how'd that happen anyway?" Danny asked. Chase sighed and turned his arm into a dragon arm. He held it up and looked at it.

"You give up a few things, chasing a dream." he said, his arm turning back to normal.

"Was it worth it?" Danny asked

"Heh." Chase said, coming over to Danny's side. "I'm hoping it is, Daniel. I most surely am." Chase leaned back sighing. Until there was a large crash that caused Stitch to fall into a pole. The hole ship groaned in distress of the attack.

"What the Whoodai?" Chase asked. Back on Deck, Sunny grabbed a spyglass and looked through it.

"Ah dang. The star Calypso." he pause to watch a catastrophic explosion. "It's gone SUPER NOVA!" Chel began running up to where Sunny was.

"Evasive action Mr. Barbossa!" she yelled

"Aye captain!" Barbossa yelled, turning the helm to avoid the explosion.

"All hands fasten your lifelines!" Zhiao yelled, putting on his firenation helmet. Everybody on board complied, tying a rope around their waist and tying off on the pegs on the main mast. Danny and Chase were a part of that group. Chel looked up and noticed debris from the explosion was shooting out and ripping through the sails.

"Mr. Zhiao! Secure those sails!" she ordered.

"Secure all sails!" he shouted. "Reef them down men!" Everybody scurried up the shroud then onto the yardarms to reach the sails. Danny and Chase however were to secure the sail attached to the bowsprit. Zim on the other hand, was manning the laser cannon, blasting any larger pieces with a good laser ball.

"Feel my wrath evil space rocks! Mwahahaha!!!" he yelled, pumping his fists in the air.

Chase was struggling with a pulley, even with the help of his dragon arms. Then a piece hit the pulley. The surprise caught him off guard and he soon fell.

"Chase!" Danny yelled, pulling on his lifeline to bring him back. He soon hurried up to face Danny, a smile playing on his lips.

"Thanks lad." he said. Then something caught their eyes. Something big. The hugest chunk of the star began flying towards the ship. Even blasts from the laser cannon weren't working against it. Zim left his seat and began running away from that side of the ship. The chunk was getting closer, ready to crush the Legacy, but time seemed to stop as the chunk started floating backwards.

"Captain!" Mojo-Jojo yelled. "The star!" Sunny looked at it and realized what was happening.

"It's devolving into... a black hole!" he said

"We're... being... pulled in!" Barbossa said, struggling to hold onto the helm. He was soon forced to let go before Chel ran up to it and grasped it, trying to maintain course.

"No you don't!" she strained. The black hole let out a large wave that was pretty much a hurricane force wind.

"Blast these waves. They're completely erratic!" Chel yelled

"Actually, thy aren't" Sunny said, looking down at the systems panel. "There'll be another one in precisely 75.2 seconds. Then there's the biggest magilla of them all!" Then it suddenly clicked for Chel.

"That's it! Brilliant Bridges! We'll ride that last magilla out of here!" She said with excitement in her voice.

"All sails secured captain!" Zhiao said

"Good man! Now release them immediately!" Chel yelled back. Zhiao stood still for a moment, processing her words.

"Aye captain." he said, before turning to the crew coming down from the shrouds. "You heard her men! Unfurl those sails!"

"What?!?" Number 88 yelled

"But we just finished-!" Number 89 started

"Tttying them dddown!" Frenzy finished

"Make up your mind already!" Jewel Sparrow said. Wait Jewel Sparrow? (The whole fanfiction stopped except for Jewel who looked at the readers.)

"Yes I'm in this fanfic and yes I'm evil in this fic, too. An OC's got to make a living too you know!" she said (the fanfiction continued)

Zhiao and Ratchet both held onto the yardarm as they released a solar sail.

"Mr. Phantom! Make sure all the lifelines are secured. Good and Tight!" Chel yelled down as Danny was about to climbed up the shrouds.

"Aye captain!" he yelled back before jumping off and heading for the main mast where all the lifelines were. He pulled the lines to make sure they were tight.

"Lifelines secured captain!" he yelled up to Chel

"All right then!" she yelled back. Then came the next wave that pushed Chel back into the wall behind the helm, and caused Zhiao to lose his balance. He fell off the yardarm, losing his hat in the process. Then he felt a jerk as his lifeline held firm. He started climbing it when he saw an ominous shadow on the other side of the solar sail helped unfurl. The maker of the shadow came into full view, claws shining dangerously. Zhiao gasped as those claws sliced through the rope, and with a yell he fell into the dark abyss, knowing the last thing he saw was a smirking Ratchet.

"Hold on to your lifelines! This is gonna be a bumpy ride!" Chel said, unknowing of her first mate's demise. Stitch dug the claws of all six of his paws into the wood of the main mast, hanging on for dear life. Chase dug his dragon claws into the other side of the main mast, holding himself and Danny in the position. The ship moved farther and farther into the darkness of the black hole.

Then there was a burst of the magilla.

* * *

**Thunder: Ha ha! Cliffie! I'm evil! Review plz!  
**


	12. Help

**Thunder: I think I just figured out what to say before I start on this chapter...**

**army of perverts. I take it you don't like my story by your heinous reviews. **

**First, you know it's an option to read my stories idiot. And yet, I receive two reviews from you, from separate chapters nonetheless. Do you only read this story to find things to flame me about? Is it your job to flame this story? If you find it so terrible, then stop reading it! **

**Second, you're a coward. if you had any sense of bravery you would've typed in your real pen name, not hiding behind that stupid name army of perverts.**

**Third, you think this is so bad, then make your own. See how many people review and flame that story. I will probably be one of them, just to smite you.**

**And finally, you may shoot me with your words, you may cut me with your eyes, you may kill me with your hatefulness, but still, like air, I'll rise. I'll rise. I'll rise. **

* * *

Chapter 11 

The magilla's burst seemed to light up the darkness of the hole, shooting out to the Legacy. And just when all aboard the ship seemed to be doomed, the solar sails caught the magilla's light and, with the energy, soared out and away from the approaching blast. Sunny was sent into a coil of the ropes, while everybody was sent into the sides of the ships. The minute the ship was away from the black hole, the crew got up and started cheering and celebrating. Chel looked down at them all and couldn't help but smile.

"Captain!" Sunny said, getting himself untangled. "That! Wow, that was absolutely the most-!"

"Yeah whatever." Chel said, looking through a sextant. "Actually you're astronomical advice was extremely helpful." Chel walked away leaving an almost stunned Sunny.

"Well, uh. Thanks. You know I know a lot of things amanamolicly anatomically... astr- astronomically." Sunny finally managed to say, smacking himself in the forehead. Chel walked won the stairs standing in front of the crew, looking at Chase and Danny.

"Well Mr. Young. I gotta admit your cabin boy did and excellent job with those lifelines." she said. Chase playfully shoved Danny who shoved him back, which became a fun little brawl.

"All hands accounted for Commander Zhiao?" Chel asked, but nobody said a thing. "Commander Zhiao?" Ratchet then stepped forward, Zhiao's helmet in his metal hands.

"I'm afraid Commander Zhiao has been lost." he said, giving the helmet to Chel. "His lifeline was not all the way secure." Chel turned to give the biggest glare in the history of glares to Danny, who looked with surprise and shock.

"No I checked them all!" Danny said. He ran through the crowd to the mast where the lifelines were, and couldn't believe his eyes. There was one empty peg where a lifeline should've been. Commander Zhiao's lifeline.

"I, I did. I checked them all. They were secured." Danny said, feeling very hopeless. Chel glared at him a moment more before looking at the rest of the crew, her sadness clear.

"Commander Zhiao was a, ahem, fine sailor." Chel said, noticing everybody bowing their heads in respect. "More fine than any of us... could ever hope to be. But he knew the risks, as do we all. Resume your posts. We carry on." Nobody ever really noticed Chase look at Ratchet who looked back with a smirk.

---------------------------------------

Later that night, Danny was up in the shrouds without his jacket on a piece of rope in his hands. Chase came up on deck with Stitch following. He looked out at space at the railing, Stitch sitting on it next to him.

"It wasn't your fault you know." Chase said, getting no response from Danny. "Half of the whole crew would be spinning around in that black hole if yo-" Danny was agitated and threw his rope out in the space.

"Look, Don't you get it?!?" Danny yelled, jumping down from the shrouds. "I screwed up! For two seconds, I thought that maybe I could do something right! But... AAGH!" Danny leaned up against the mast. "I just..." Chase watched Danny and almost had enough of his depression. He went up to the halfa and turned him around so they were facing each other.

"Now you listen to me, Daniel Phantom." Chase said. "You have the makings of greatness in you. But you have to take the helm and chart your own course. Stick to it, whatever happens, and when you get the chance to really test your strengths and abilities,... Well, I hope I'm there catching some of the light coming off you that day." When Chas was done, Danny leaned his head against the heylin's chest. Chase looked won at him, almost confused, then slowly hugged the young boy as he softly sobbed.

"There, there. It's all right Daniel, It's all right." Chase said before slowly and gently pushing Danny in front of him. "Now Daniel, I have to go, my watch right now, and it would be best if you went to bed now." Danny rubbed away at whatever tears remained in his eyes, before smiling at Chase and heading down below. When he was, Chase's smile vanished.

"I'm getting in too deep Stitch." Chase said

"Ih." Stitch responded

"Next thing you know, the whole crew will think I've gone soft." Chase added. Stitch climbed onto his master's shoulder and nuzzled him in the crook of his neck. The two then continued their watch, unaware of Ratchet on the yardarm, looming over them as a cat over a mouse.

* * *

**Thunder: I enjoyed writing this chapter. Then again I enjoy writing sweet things period. But it was also good to vent.Yeah. Review!!!  
**


	13. Plans and Broken Hearts

**Thunder: So, here we are. One more chapter before I make my grand appearance!  
**

* * *

Chapter 12

Morning came upon the ship, trying to wake those in the crew's quarters. Trying, and failing. Danny laid in his hammock, Zix Zix above him. Then Zix Zix's hand fell out brushing against Danny's face. He slowly opened his eyes, and with a start fell out of his hammock. He rubbed his face and reached for one of his boots before slipping it on. He reached for the other, noticing a ball of blue pull it away. Danny rubbed his face and glared at the crates and barrels Stitch pulled his boot behind.

"Stitch." he said, crawling over and reaching behind the pile of stuff. "Come on Stitch, it's too early." Stitch sneakily crawled up behind Danny and using his boot, kicked him in the butt.

"Ow! Hey Stitch!" Danny said, turning around, a smile playing on his lips. Stitch blew a raspberry and laughed his evil laugh before running away, Danny quickly giving chase. Stitch dropped the boot on deck before hidding in a nearby barrel, pulling the lid on. Danny picked up the boot and looked at the barrel before the lid lifted to reveal Stitch who then gave Danny a big sloppy lick.

"That's it you blue koala!" Danny said, reaching to hit Stitch over the head with his boot, only to have the experiment run behind the barrel.

"Blue koala." Stitch mimiked, running out and around Danny. "Blue koala. Blue koala!" He then rolled into a ball, ricocheing himself off the railings and down into the galley. Danny ran down the steps into the galley and found... nothing. Thw hole of the place was empty, save for the usual kitchen stuff and a barrel of purps. He had to have gone in there. Danny walked up to the barrel and looked inside it.

Purp, purp, purp, blue purp, pur- wait a minute! Danny stared at the purp, until it opened to reveal a large black orb.

"Ha! Busted!" Danny said, jumping into the barrel and grabbing Stitch, while rubbing the blue ball of fuzz's coat. In the midst of their fun, Danny started hearing voices outside the barrel.

"there's only three of them left." he heard number 88 say.

"We are waiting to long!" 89 said. Danny looked through a knothole to see them, then he saw Chase's arm.

"We don't move until we have the treasure in our hands and claws." Chase said, as Ratchet came into view.

"I say we kill them all now." Ratchet said, his claws shining in the light. Chase grabbed Ratchet's tie with his dragon arm and brought him close.

"I say what's to say! Disobey my orders like that stunt you pulled with Zhiao, and so help me, you'll be joining him!" Chase threw Ratchet at Danny and Stitch's barrel, causing a small whimper from the evil experiment.

"Those are some pretty strong words from you , but I think it's only a facade." Ratchet said, getting up and reaching in the barrel for a purp. He kept reaching until Danny lifted a purp into his palm.

"What do you mean?" Chase asked

"It's that boy. Danny Fenton." Ratchet said

"It's Phantom." Chase said and Danny silently growled.

"Either way..." Ratchet said, examining the purp. "I think you've actually developed a soft..." he popped a soft part of the purp which caused juice to flow from the hole. "...spot for him." Everyone looked at Chase with shock. Was there brave, ruthless leader getting soft on them?

"Listen to me." Chase said, an energy of pure anger and hate surrounding him. "All of you. I only care about one thing, and one thing only: Voldemort's trove! You'd think I'd risk it all for some worthless halfa whelp with father issues?" Danny almost felt his heartbreaking when he heard those words.

"What was it again?" Ratchet asked. "'Oh, you have the makings of greatness in yah.'"

"Shut your yap!" Chase said, going whole dragon. While the rest of the crew backed away, Ratchet remained where he was sneering at the heylin.

"I only comforted and was kind to him to keep him off our trail." Chase said. "I have not gone soft, and I never will."

"LAND HO!!" They all heard. Filled with excitement, the whole pirate crew went up top deck. Chase quickly went to his human form. Danny just sat in the barrel, shocked and stunned. Shocked to hear they were going to mutiny, and stunned to hear the man who was actually nice to him, who was becoming a father figure to him, was lying like a rug to him to keep him off his scent. His grip loosened on Stitch who climbed out of the barrel to chase after Chase.

"Ha ha ha! Feast your eyes and click heels if you are able to!" Mojo said. Everyone jostled for a place at the railing to see what they've been searching for for years: Treasure Planet. Chase was so far back, he needed to get a better look at the planet. He reached into his pocket to find it empty.

"Where's my spyglass?" he asked himself

* * *

**Thunder: Do you think this was a good cliff hanger? If so... Oh no!! What's gonna happen next?! Review!  
**


	14. Mutiny!

**Thunder: I lied. This is the one before I come in.**

Danny: Just start the chapter already!

**Thunder: Alright! Fine!**

* * *

Chapter 13

Danny climbed out of the barrel, still stunned. He leaned on a table taking the the information, his hand brushing against Chase's spyglass. He knew they were all pirates. He had to tell the captain! He was about to run up to the deck and go tell Chel, but he ran into someone unexpected: Chase.

"Daniel." Chase said, as surprised as Danny was. He put on a big grin and walked down to the galley where Danny was, backing away slowly.

"Playing games, are we?" he asked, in a cheerful tone.

"Yeah. Yeah, we're playing games." Danny said, backing up into a table.

"I see. Well, I'm really not one for games, honestly." he brought his arms up behind his back, turning them into dragon arms. "I always hated to lose." They shined with dark heylin magic, ready to destroy who ever was unfortunate enough to anger the warrior.

"Hmm," Danny said, picking up a knife that laid behind him on the table, "me too!" In one quick motion, Danny plunged the knife into Chase's leg, and rushed out of the galley. Chase screamed in pain and holding his bleeding leg, stumbled up to the top deck and scanned it for Danny. Then he saw him running into the captain's cabin with Stitch not too far behind, slamming the door shut afterwards.

"Darn it!" Chase said. He pulled himself up to the top deck, put his two fingers in his mouth, and let out a long whistle. Everybody turned to him.

"Change in plans everyone!" Chase yelled, going full dragon, "We! Move! NOW!" Chase threw his clawed fist in the air. The crew cheered and began running to where the weapons were being stowed.

"Stike our colors, Mojo!" Chase said

"With pleasure captain Chase." Mojo said, pulling down the ships flag. Skulker punched through the door to the armory,and pulled out all the weapons, earning a loud cheer from the crowd of pirates. Chase stood, looking very victorious, as the six eyed jolly roger was being raised behind him.

"Huh..." Jewel said, watching this. "That's kinda familiar."

--

"Pirates, on my ship? I'll see they're all hanged! Or maybe sent to Xibalba!" Chel said, pulling a laser rifle and a laser pistol out of a cabinet. "Bridges, can you use it?" She tossed the pistol to Sunny who fumbled with it before holding it the right way.

"Um... I uh read about..." he said, accidentally shooting a globe. "Uh no. Not ever." Chel growled at him, while taking out the map. Stitch climbed up on the cabin an looked at it, his eyes growing bigger than usual.

"Ooh." he said

"Mr. Phantom." Chel said. "Defend this with your life!" She tossed it to Danny, but Stitch jumped up and grabbed it in his mouth.

"Stitch! Give me that!" Danny shouted grabbing the map out of Stitch's mouth. "Ew, alien drool."

--

Outside the cabin, The pirates were slowly blasting their way through the locks.

"Ugh, you're wasting daylight!" Chase said. He used only one punch and knocked the door down. The cabin was empty, save for one hole in the floor. Seething, Chase grabbed Jewel and through her down the hole.

"Stop them!" he yelled. There was a large crash.

"Thunder treated me better in my Big Adventure!" Jewel yelled

--

"I wasn't made for long distance running in small places!" Sunny said as he dodged running into barrels and crates. They all quickly ran into the hull where the longboats were.

"Hey you!" Jewel yelled, running after them, many big and large alien pirates following her. Chel quickly slammed the metal door. A loud clang followed, and suddenly and Jewel shaped imprint was made on the door.

"Why?!" Everyone heard her moan. Chel used her rifle to meld the locks on the door so no one could get in.

"To the longboats, quickly!" She said. Danny, Stitch and Sunny jumped into on while Chel pulled down a lever. A door then opened beneath, and quickly shut. Another mysterious door opened, reveal a soaking wet Chel, a large gator hanging onto her sash.

"Why do we even _have_ that lever down here?!" Chel yelled, smacking the gator. It whimpered and scampered back to where it came from. She trudged up to the levers and pulled the right one before running and jumping into the longboat. Stitch then grabbed the map and placed it in his mouth, jumping off the boat.

"Stitch! No!" Danny yelled, jumping out of the boat to chase the experiment. The doors exploded and the pirates started firing at the longboat.

"Eat laser you evil pirates!!" Chel yelled firing at them. A group of pirates consisting of Skulker, Mojo Jojo, and Eon were coming at the boat. Sunny looked at his pistol and without looking, fired at a large air canister, which landed and crashed through the walkway. Thus causing it to break and send Eon, Mojo, and Skulker to their dooms.

"Did you actually aim at that?" Chel asked, surprised.

"You know, actually I did." Sunny said, surprised at himself. Chel pushed him down and began shooting at the rest of the pirates. Chase pulled up the lever with a wicked grin, causing the hull door to slowly close.

"Aw Shoot! He didn't even use the other lever!" Chel yelled in outrage. She looked around for a way to get out of there and saw the cables that held the longboat.

"Bridges, shoot the cables over there on my signal. I'll take the ones above us." Chel said, hunkering down. All the while, Danny was chasing Stitch who still had the map in his mouth.

"Stitch! Get back here!" Danny yelled. Stitch was about to slowly walk over to Danny when Chase came up on his other side.

"Stitch! Come on boy! Come here!" Chase said

"Stitch. Stitch!" Danny said, opening his arms wide for the blue ball of fluff. "Bring it here, come on!"

"Come to daddy Stitch!

"Stitch. Stitch! STICH!"

"Come on Stitch!"

"Pressure!" Stitch said, holding his head and jumping into a large coil of ropes. Chase, with his leg still bleeding, dragged himself over to the coil .He was about to reach in and get it, but Danny got there first. Danny looked down at him, the map in his had and then dashed over to their boat. Chase conjured a large black ball, he had Danny in his sights, and... He couldn't do it.

"NOW!" Chel yelled as Danny jumped in. He landed in the boat as it fell out of the hull. Chel pulled on a rope and the solar sail opened.

"Parameters met. Hydraulics engaged. Now let's get out of here!" Chel said, taking control.

"That's it..." Zim said, on the laser cannon. "Come into range you little meat sacks!" The cannon started charging up, but Chase tried pushing it out of range.

"Don't! We'll lose the map!" he yelled. But he was too late. The cannon fired sending a laser ball right at them.

"Captain!" Sunny yelled. "Laser ball at twelve o'clock!" Chel tried to steer away from it, but the ball blasted the main controls. Chel held her sides as it exploded behind her. The started falling with Chel sterring them, crashing through weird bulbous plants and soon skidded and rolling to a stop on solid ground. They lifted the boat and got their land legs back.

"Whoa." Danny said

"That was rougher than the stuff I handle with Lil' D." Sunny said

"Heh heh." Chel said coming out from under the boat, her hair messed up a bit. "Not one of my best landings." Smoothing out her hair, she suddenly grabbed her sides and collapsed.

"Captain!" Sunny said, coming over to help Chel up.

"It's alright. I'm good." Chel said, standing and falling into Sunny's arms. "It's slight bruising. A bowl of wine and I'll be alright." She stood tall, looking the way she did when the journey began. "Mr. Phantom." She looked at Sunny.

"Uh, over here." Danny said. Chel looked at Sunny, squinting her eyes, then looked at Danny, her hand held out.

"The map please." she said. Danny pulled out the map from his pocket and was able to see it was... blue.

"Uh..." the trio said looking at it. It unraveled to reveal Stitch. He gave Danny a big lick and climbed down him to sit in front of him, a smile plastered on the experiment's face.

"Stitch?! Stitch, where's the map?!" Danny yelled. Stitch climbed one of the trees and pointed at the ship.

"Aki taba!" he said

"Are you kidding me?! It's back on the **SHIP**?!" Danny yelled louder. He started chasing Stitch around their landing area while Chel looked back at the ship.

"Stifle that blue fluff ball and get low." she said, interrupting Danny strangling Stitch. "We've got company." They all looked at the ship to see a longboat sailing down.

"We need a more defensive position. Mr. Phantom," Chel said, pulling out a pistol and handing it to Danny, "scout ahead." Danny took it and got up.

"Agh!" Chel said, falling forward before Sunny caught her.

"Whoa girl." he said, "Come on. Let's have a good look at your back." Danny kept walking onward regardless of what was happening behind him, and unknowing of what he'll meet ahead of him.

* * *

**Thunder: I was watching The Emperor's New Groove, which inspired that line you see. :) Review!  
**


	15. Just a Tad Bit on The Crazy Side of Life

**Thunder: Time to make an appearance!  
**

* * *

Chapter 14

Being careful not to slip on the root he was climbing, Danny walked down into it into a jungle of tube plants, Stitch at his side. He held his pistol at the ready, feeling as though something, or somebody, was watching him. From the bushes, one green eye could've been seen, that is if whoever was looking didn't notice the yellow hat with a large black stripe and the long ears sticking up from the bushes. Danny turned to see nothing except the rustling of those bushes.

Edging carefully towards the bush of tube plants, his pistol held close. He looked down one of the plants. All was quiet. Suddenly, a face shot in front of his own and let out a yell. Danny let out a yell and fell on his back. The figure then sat on his stomach.

It was a girl with green eyes, really long ears, and what looked like curls sticking out from under a large hat with one black stripe going around a lower part of it and another vertical black stripe. She wore a yellow coat with black on the edgings, black gloves with yellow stripes, dark blue pants, and brown boots. But all of her clothes looked faded and worn. None of this mattered to Danny though. What mattered was that there was a girl on him who looked crazy beyond all belief.

"This is the coolest!" She said, ecstatic. "A human, phantom, type person come to rescue me at last!" The two started standing. "Oh I could just squeeze you...!" She latched herself onto Danny in a bone crushing hug. He pushed her off, but she latched herself on again.

"All right okay, can you let go of me?" Danny said, pushing her off, once again.

"Oh sorry sorry, sorry." She said, draping an arm around his shoulders. "It's just... I've been marooned for so long." Stitch climbed onto her other shoulder. "I mean solitude's fine, don't get me wrong. For heaven's sake, after a hundred years... YoU gO a LItTle NuTS! Ha ha ha!" She yelled that last part, the tips off her ears actually sparking like electricity. The yell surprised Stitch, who lost his balance and fell off.

"Um, kay..." Danny said, unraveling him for her.

"Oh Uh um..." she said, putting a finger on her chin. "I'm uh.. My name is, uh..." she held her head in her hands. Stitch climbed up Danny's shoulder and gave the crazy symbol. Danny just sighed and looked at the experiment.

"Thunder! Of course, I'm Thunder." she said. "Fanfiction writer, weird sketch drawer, and song singer extrodinaire! And you are..." Danny was leaning down to get his dropped pistol.

"Danny." he said

"Oh," Thunder said, taking his reaching hand and shaking it, "pleasure to meet you, Danny boy."

"It's Danny. Just Danny." He said

"So anyway..." Thunder said, leaning on Danny while he was leaning to get the pistol.

"Look I'm kind of in a hurry alright?" Danny said, getting up and walking away from the crazy girl. "I gotta find a place to hide, and there's pirates chasing me."

"Pirates?!" Thunder yelled, running after Danny. "Don't get me started on pirates! I don't like them! I remember captain Voldemort," this made Danny stop and look at her as she sat on a rock, "man, did he have a temper."

"Wait, you knew captain Voldemort?" Danny asked

"I think he suffered from mood swings, personally." she said, getting comfy. "I'm not therapist and anyway, But I, You let me know when I'm rambling!"

"But then-- Wait then you gotta know about the treasure." Danny said. Thunder grew an uncomfortable look on her face.

"Treasure?" she asked

"Yeah! You know, Voldemort's trove, the loot of a thousand worlds?"

"Its kind of a bit... Fuzzy. Wait wait. I remember. Do I?" she said, her ears sparking with every word she had trouble remembering. "I think so! Treasure! Treasure... Lots of treasure! Buried in the, Ugh... centroid... Centroid... CENTROID of the mechanism! And then there was this big door! Opening and closing! Opening and closing! And Captain Voldemort wanted to make sure nobody ever got to it so I... Ugh!! What did I do!!" She held her head as her eyes turned white and her body was enveloped in electricity. "AGH!! AHHH! AAAAH!!" With every outraged cry, an electric pulse was sent to Danny and Stitch, which made them flinch in response.

"Thunder? Thunder? Thunder!" Danny yelled, smacking Thunder across the face. The smack caused her to spin around and stand in the same position she did when they were first introducing each other.

"And you are..." she said

"Wait a minute! What about the treasure?"

"I want to say, Wheeljack."

"The centroid of the mechanism, or something."

"Sorry. It's just I.. Lost my mind." Thunder said, giggling. "Ha ha, I lost my mind! You haven't found it, have ya?" She spun Danny around and had him lean against a tree while frisking him.

"Uh What?" Danny asked

"My missing mind. My stolen memories! It's a long silvery strand in a gray bottle. It has my name on it!"

"Look Thunder, I'd like to help but I gotta find a place to hide. Okay?" Danny said walking away. Thunder watched this and her happy face slowly turned into a sad one.

"Oh well. I guess... I'll just be moving on then. I'm sorry if I was at all... annoying." Thunder said, taking off her hat and wringing it in her hands. "So I guess it's... goodbye then. Sorry I can't be of any use. Bye bye." Thunder began walking away, dropping her hat on the ground. Danny looked at Stitch as he was perched on his shoulder. The blue experiments were bigger than usual, and he looked on the verge of tears.

"Look if you're going to come along, you have to be quiet." Danny sighed. Thunder quickly spun around and jumped in the air.

"Woohoo!! YES!" Thunder ran to Danny, while picking up her hat and putting it on her head, and jumped into his arms. "This is the greatest! Me and my best buddy lookin' for a..." she saw Danny's frustrated face. "Uh... Being quiet now." She made the motion of zipping her lips.

"And you have to stop touching me!" Danny said, pushing Thunder out of his arms. She landed on her feet and backed away.

"Touching and talking. My two big no-noes. Gotcha Danny boy." She said

"Okay, now I think we should..." Danny started to be interrupted by Thunder.

"Hey, um Danny boy?" she said, clenching her robe like she had to go. "Before we start this journey thing can we make a pit stop to my place?" She pulled back some bushes to reveal what looked like an egg shaped building with a hole in it. "It's kind of urgent."

"Thunder," Danny said, a smile showing on his face, "I think you've solved my problem."

* * *

**Thunder: Well, that was fun! Review plz.  
**


	16. Bargainings

**Thunder: Yeah, I know this chapter's shorter than usual, but meh. At least it's an update!  
**

* * *

Chapter 15

"Uh. pardon the mess people." Thunder said, throwing away a chessboard. "You'd think in a hundred years l would've dusted a little more often but, you know, when you're batchin' it you tend to, uh," She picked up a pair of huge undewear. "let things go. Aw, isn't that sweet?" Sunny carried Chel into Thunder's house bridal style. "I find old-fashioned romance so touching, don't you? How about drinks for the happy couple?" From behind a curtain she pulled out a tray that had a flower pot overflowing with black goo and a wrench in it, and a cube with pink liquid.

"Oh, uh, ooh. Uh, no. Thank you, we don't drink... and, uh, we're not a couple." he said, gently laying Chel down near a rock so she could lean back on it. She looked up at him and smiled, while he returned the favor.

"Look at these markings. They're identical to the ones on the map. I'm thinking these are something like the hieroglyphic remnants of an ancient culture." Sunny said

"Mr. Phantom, stop anyone who tries to approach. Ohh!" Chel said, trying to be tough but failing when she felt pain. Sunny just pushed her back down to the rock.

"That's all good to hear. Now listen to me... stop giving orders for a while and lie still." he said

"Very forceful, Mr. Bridges. Go on. Say something else." Chel said. They both smiled at each other, but were interrupted by Thunder.

"Hey look!" she cried out at her doorway, facing outside. All eyes were on her as she beamed at them all. "There's some more of your buddies! Hey, fellas!" She started jumping up and down to get the pirates's attention. "We're over here, fellas!" What she didn't know was that they all had their pistols aimed at her, and then they began shooting her.

"Oh! Uhh! Ooh! Ohh!" she yelled, making weird moves to avoid their fire. Danny gabbed the bottom of her cloak and pulled her down to start shooting at their enemy.

"Stop wastin' your fire!" Chase yelled at his crew. Danny looked over to where the pirates were hiding and saw somebody waving a white flag. From over a hill came chase, leaning on a cane while waving his flag.

"Hello up there! Daniel? lf it's all right with the captain... l'd like to talk to you. No tricks. Only talking.

"Come to bargain for the map, doubtless. Pestilential... -Ugh! -" Chel was trying to get up, but Sunny pushed her back down.

"Captain." he said in a warning tone.

"That means..." Danny said, growing a smile. "That he thinks we still have it."

* * *

Chel wasn't sure about letting Danny go to meet Chase, but at the moment she wasn't in any condition to keep any threats she would've made. Danny walked out to Chase, Stitch on his shoulder. When the blue experiment saw his master and friend, he jumped off and started climbing all over Chase, making the heylin laugh out loud.

"Ah, Stitch! l wondered where you disappeared to." Chase said. Groaning, he sat down on a rock, and Danny was able to see the bandages around his leg. He felt a bit of Pride in what he did, but he kept his face emtionless as he stared at Chase.

"Ooh. Oh, this poor old leg is downright snarky ever since that attack we had in the galley." Chase chuckled, but Danny kept his expression of hate plastered on his face. He sighed and looked at his hands. "Look. Whatever you heard back there, at least the part concerning you, l didn't mean a word of it. If that bloodthirsty band of renegades thought l've gone soft... they'd have gutted us both." Chase stood up and came over to Danny, putting an arm around his shoulder. "Listen to me. lf we play our cards right... we can both walk away from this rich as kings." Danny seemed to think for a moment.

"Yeah?" he said, a small smile on his lips.

"Ha ha ha. You get me that map... and, uh," Chase leaned in closer, lowering his voice to a whisper, "an even portion of the treasure is yours." He chuckled once again, standing back and holding out his hand to shake on the deal. Danny sighed and shook his head, his demeanor going back to serious.

"Boy." he said. "You are really something." He walked around a stunned Chase. "All that talk of greatness... light coming off my sails... what a joke."

"Now, just see here, Daniel--!" Chase started, but Danny continued.

"l mean, at least you taught me one thing, stick to it, right? Well, that's just what l'm gonna do. l'm gonna make sure that you never see one drabloon of my treasure!"

"That treasure is owed me, by thunder!" Chase yelled

"Well, try to find it without _my_ map, by thunder!" Danny yelled back, imitating how Chase said 'by thunder'. Stitch was worriedly looking from Danny to Chase as they argued.

"Oh, you still don't know how to pick your fights, do you, boy?" Chase said, lowering his voice to a deadly growl. "Now, mark me. Either l get that map by dawn tomorrow or so help me, l'll use the ship's cannons to blast you all to kingdom come!" Chase turned his back on Danny as Stitch looked back at him, his ears drooped lower than normal and sadness clear in his eyes.

"Stitch, hop to it." Chase said. "Now!" Scared by Chase's yelling, Stitch climbed up onto Danny's shoulder and held onto him. "Oh, blast it!" With a final sad glance, Chase walked away to where his crew set up camp.

* * *

**Thunder: Poor Danny. Poor Chase. Poor Stitch. There's too many people to worry about! Review please!**


	17. Find the map, kill the bot, yadda yadda

**Thunder: I think this chapter might be my favorite. It's fun. :)**

* * *

Chapter 16

"Gentlemen..." Chel said, struggling to talk, "we must stay together and... and... ohh." She started leaning back, losing consciousness.

"And what? What?! We must stay together and what?!" Sunny said starting to panic, leaning forward with every sentence.

"Bridges, you have wonderful eyes." She said. Sunny was shocked at first, but then came up with an odd solution.

"She's lost her mind!" he yelled.

"Well, you gotta help her!" Danny yelled

"Dang it, Danny, I'm a musician, not a doctor." Sunny said, waving his hands. "I mean, I am a doctor, but l'm not that kind of doctor. l have a doctorate. It's not the same thing. You can't help people with a doctorate. You just sit there, and you're useless!" Sunny sat on the floor, looking like a kid who lost his little red fire engine.

"It's okay, Sunny." Danny said, patting Sunny's back. "It's all right." Danny then walked away to look out the door, making it Thunder's turn to raise Sunny's spirits.

"Yeah, Sunny! Danny boy knows exactly how to get out of this. It's just," she started edging away from him to get up next to Danny, "he has this knowledge of things." When she was away from Sunny, she whispered over to Danny. "Dan, any thoughts at all?" Danny looked up at where the legacy was.

"Without the map, we're dead." He said, looking over at the camping pirates. "If we try to leave, we're dead." he turned in towards the house. "If we stay here--"

"We're dead! We're dead! We're dead! We're dead!" Stitch said. Danny smiled down at him and rubbed his blue head before turning to look back at the pirates. Thunder wasn't exactly sure about the situation, so she decided to do the thing she usually does when this type of thing happens: leave.

"Well, I think that Danny boy could use a little quiet time. Heh. So I'll just slip out the back door." she announced, going over to a half orb looking thing in the ground.

"Back door?" Danny asked, turning and running up to Thunder as she opened the 'door', Stitch following.

"Oh, yeah. I get this delightful breeze through here..." she said, pushing it all the way open to reveal pipes and wires and platforms in a never ending hole, "which I think is important, because ventilation among friends--"

"Whoa." Danny said, looking down the hole while interrupting, but Thunder didn't mind. "What is all this stuff?"

"You mean the miles and miles of machinery that run through the entire course of the inside of this planet?" she asked. "Not a clue."

"Hey, Sunny! Sunny! I think I found a way out of here!" Danny said, climbing up to the top of the opening.

"No, no. Danny, wait. The captain ordered us to stay--" Sunny said

"I'll be back." Danny said, before jumping into the hole.

"Cannonball!" Thunder said, before jumping into the hole like a cannonball.

"Dawg." Sunny said

* * *

Danny slowly pushed open another door that was right next to the pirates' camp. They were all asleep, so silence was the key for his plan to work.

"So what's the plan?" Thunder yelled as she came up next to Danny and threw open the door.

"Shh! Thunder, quiet." Danny quickly covered Thunder's mouth, looking over to the pirates. He saw Chase turn over, but that was all. He looked back to the long eared girl.

"Okay, here it is." Danny whispered, Thunder nodding her head. "We sneak back to the Legacy, disable the laser cannons, and bring back the map."

"That's a good plan." Thunder said, though her voice was muffled by Danny's hands. "I like that plan. The only thing is, I'm wondering... How do we get there?"

"On that." Danny pointed to the pirates' long boat.

"Ooh." Stitch said

* * *

Sneaking up to the ship was the easy part. With hardly a sound, they sailed up to the Legacy in their stolen boat. The three peeked over the ship's edge before climbing over the edge. Well, Danny climbed, Stitch crawled, and Thunder, unfortunately, fell.

"Aah!" she yelled as she crashed to the deck.

"Thunder, shh!" Danny whispered harshly.

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry" She said, sinking further into herself. The three slowly snuck to the stairs that led to where the long boats were kept. They stopped before heading into the hallway, Danny in the lead.

"Okay, I'll get the map. You wait here." Danny was interrupted when Thunder stepped forward and saluted.

"Roger, Danny boy. I'll neutralize laser cannons, sir!" With a salute that almost smacked Stitch off a wall, she took a right and wandered away from the group.

"Thunder! Thunder!" Danny whispered loudly, but Thunder was singing and ignoring him as she continued on.

"_We are wild, we are free we are more than you see..._" She hummed the rest of the way until she reached a room with a large panel on the wall. "Disable a few laser cannons. What is the big deal? All we gotta do is find that one little wire..." She opened up the panel and gasped when she saw the multitude of wires of all kinds plugged in. To find the right wire is to find a needle in a haystack.

"Ah crud." she said

* * *

Carefully, Danny wandered into the longboat's room. He racked his memory to figure out where the map might have been. He then saw a coil of rope. That was where Stitch hid when he couldn't make up his mind. Stitch ran over to where the coil was and held out the map as one would hold a trophy. Danny sighed as he held it, a smile crossing his features.

"Yes." he said. Suddenly an alarm blared above him. Panicking, he looked above him knowing only one person would cause the alarm...

* * *

"Bad Thunder. Bad." Thunder said to herself. She held one wire, while covering one of her ears with her other hand. "Okay, fixing." She plugged that wire back in its spot, wondering what damage she may have caused...

* * *

Danny ran from the room, map in hand with Stitch on his heels.

"That stupid girl's gonna get us all... killed." he said, but then stopped when he reached the stairs. Their, at the top of them, his metal body reflecting brightly in the dim light, was Ratchet.

"Cabin boy." he growled, his claw hands shining.

"Aah!" Stitch yelled. Danny quickly spun around and ran away from the robot, knocking over crates and barrels to stop the robot. But then Ratchet jumped over them and grabbed a bunch of wires and swung over the rest. He would've reached Danny sooner, but Stitch jumped up and clung to Ratchet's face.

"You've got to be kidding." he said. Growling, he pulled Stitch and threw him into an air tube that promptly sucked him in. Danny took Stitch's momentary distraction to hide bhind a pile of crates, powering up his pistol. With a deep breath he moved out from behind the pile and aimed his pistol at Ratchet's chest. A shocked expression crossed his face when suddenly... there was a blackout. Danny grumbled in the dark.

"Thunder..."

* * *

"Whoops." she said in the darkness. "Okay, don't panic. Breathing in, breathing out." She plugged the lights wire back in...

* * *

The ship creaked as the lights came back on and Danny was aiming his pistol at nothing. Ratchet seemed to have disappeared. Danny slowly backed up from his position, unaware of Ratchet standing right behind him. Ratchet had his claws ready to strike when suddenly, Stitch was thrown out of a tube right into Ratchet's face.

"Aki taba!" Stitch yelled before being thrown back into the tube and whisked away to who knows where. But Stitch's yell made Danny turn around and see Ratchet. The evil robot quickly backhanded Danny, making him drop his pistol and be thrown to the ground. He tried reaching for the pistol while pushing Ratchet's claws away.

"This is it, cabin boy." Ratchet said, smiling maliciously.

"Thunder! Pull a wire!" Danny groaned

* * *

"This has gotta be cannons." Thunder said, pulling out a wire. There was a low rumble that suddenly stopped. Then Thunder started floating in the air, then she realized she shut off the artificial gravity.

"Maybe not."

* * *

Ratchet and Danny started floating in the air, crashing through a wooden grate. Ratchet grabbed a rope and remained solid while Danny kept floating up, reaching for his floating pistol. With a grunt, Ratchet swiped at Danny, making him spin around in the air and lose sight of his pistol for a moment. When he had his bearing's he reached out and grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be a corner of the jolly roger. He looked down to see Ratchet climbing up the mast, smiling his wicked smile. Danny looked up and saw his pistol once again. If he could reach it...

"Come on, come on, come on." he said as he reached. With one small tap from his outstretched fingers, his pistol tumbled away from him into space.

"No!" he yelled

"Oh, yes." Ratchet slowly started cutting away at the rope with his claws. "Do say hello to Commander Zhiao." Moving quickly Danny climbed down the flag and held onto the mast. His move surprised Ratchet, but the robot quickly jumped at Danny.

"Tell him yourself!"Danny yelled as he jumped at Ratchet, making him crash into the flag. Ripping through the flag, Ratchet looked down to see Danny holding onto the mast while he is now doomed to float in the abyss.

"Aah!" Ratchet yelled as he floated out of sight. Danny heaved a small breath of relief. It would've been bigger, but at the moment...

"Thunder..." Danny groaned

* * *

"Back you go, you naughty plug!" Thunder yelled ash she attempted to swim to the panel to plug the wire back in. when she succeded, all solid ground glowed purple for a moment and everything floating fell down.

"Oh!" Thunder said in surprise when she fell.

* * *

"Unh!" Danny grunted as he fell to the crows nest. Gasping, he propped himself up. There was a rattling sound as a tube shook next to him and soon, out came a soot covered Stitch. the experiment coughed a few times and with every cough lost more soot.

"Stitch?" Danny said, looking at the blue fluff ball.

"Ih." Stitch said, looking back at Danny.

"Laser cannons disconnected Captain Danny, sir!" Danny looked down at the deck to see Thunder covered in wires, most of which were still sparking. "Gee, that wasn't so tough." Danny sighed, and shook his head before looking down at the map. He kept it in his pocket for the majority of his fight with Ratchet. Danny was glad he had the map, but still had a feeling that this battle over the map and the treasure wasn't over just yet.

* * *

**Thunder: We got the map! We got the map! Review please!**


	18. Loot, Glorious, wait where is it?

**Thunder: There are things to say, and words that must be spoken, but the only ones I can really say are these...**

**Lets start the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 17

Silently, the trio landed their 'borrowed' ship and sneaked into the back way of Thunder's house. Danny was the first to come through the back door, then Stitch, then Thunder, with a little help from Stitch, made it halfway back in.

"I need a ladder for this thing." Thunder grumbled as she tried to bring herself up and out the door. Once he was through, Danny ran over to the rock where Chel was supposed to be lying and held out the newly retrieved map.

"Sunny!" he said, as he went to the rock. "Sunny wake up!" he stopped at the rock, a large shadow covering it. "I got the map." Then a large clawed hand reached out to take the map. Dragon claws.

"Fine work, Daniel." Chase said, sitting up into the light to see the map. "Fine work, indeed." He snickered as Danny looked around Thunder's house, fear plain on his face. He was then able to see Chel and Sunny tied up with their mouths gagged being held by some of Chase's remaining crew. From out of the shadows came more to surround Danny.

"Thanks for showing us the way in, guy." Number 88 growled. All of them then tackled Danny and held him tight. Stitch tried to help and bit Yzma's leg.

"Aah!" She yelled, before turning around to punch Stitch across the room. Thunder shrank in her door, but didn't notice Frenzy behind her.

"What's this yyyellow long eared thing?!" He grabbed Thunder's ears and pulled her up, one of his shurikens hovering over her neck.

"Not the face!" she whimpered, trying to shrink away from the pointy weapon. Walking up to Danny while holding his 'prize' Chase gave and evil grin.

"You're just like me, Daniel. You hate to lose." he said. Still looking at Danny, she tried to move the maps parts, but it wouldn't budge. He then turned his attention and frustration on the map. He made it float in the air while dark magic encompassed it, but even then, it didn't open. He turned his arm into its dragon form, and struggled to open it that way.

"What the Dashi is..." He said, his voice straining before looking down at a smirking Danny. He knew how to open the map and was quite pleased Chase couldn't get it. Chase held the map out to him.

"Open it." He commanded. The pirates released Danny as he scowled at Chase while taking the map. "I'd get busy." Chase held a black orb in his hand, pointing it at Chel and Sunny. Danny looked at them and saw Chel shaking her head no, and Sunny nodding his head yes before shaking his head no. But Danny didn't have a choice. Keeping his scowl and not looking away from Chase. It opened up and a shining picture of Treasure planet above them all.

"Oh, the shen gong wu powers, look at this." Chase said in awe. The picture dissolved into what was like a shining green trail. Chase let out a chuckle as he went to the doorway to look where the trail led. Then he glanced back at their prisoners, mainly Danny.

"Tie him up and leave him with the others till we--what?" Before Chase could finish his command, the trail dissolved and receded back to the map. Danny looked down at the map before looking up at Chase.

"You want the map, you're taking me, too." he said.

"Hmm." Chase grumbled, shaking his head and letting out a low chuckle that was almost like a growl. "We'll take 'em all."

* * *

Danny reopened the map and the band of pirates quickly hopped aboard their boat to chase after the trail. Jewel Sparrow kept staring at Thunder like she'd seen her before but just didn't know where.

"Hmm, have we met before?" Jewel asked Thunder

"Um, no. I don't think so." Thunder said

"You sure?" Jewel asked

"Yeah. I don't remember a lot of things, so if I knew you before I lost my mind... Sorry." Thunder said. The boat stopped. Chel and Sunny were left behind with Zim to watch over them. Stitch crawled up on Danny's shoulder and began to quiver in fear a bit.

"It's OK, Stitch. It's OK." Danny said, patting him on the head as the continued walking to where the lights led.

"Danny, I-- I really don't know about you, but I'm starting to see my life pass in front of my eyes. At least, I think it's my life. Is it? Was I ever dancing with a fat guy named Barney?!" Thunder said, yelling the last part, while holding her head.

"Thunder, shh." Danny said, trying to calm his friend down a bit, looking at the leader of the group, Chase. "This isn't over yet."

"We're gettin' close! I smell treasure waiting." Chase yelled, bringing out his dragon claws to slash through some undergrowth. Then there was a collective group 'Huh?' when they all saw the light end on an empty cliff.

"Where is it?" Chase said, asking the million dollar question.

"l ssssee nothing! One great, bibibig stinking hunk of nnnnothing!" Frenzy shrieked. Then the light all flew into Danny's map.

"What's going on, Daniel?" Chase asked in an almost growl. Danny kept pressing on the map, trying to spin it to make it open up again.

"l don't know." Danny said, straining to get the map to open up again. "l can't get it open."

"We should've never followed this boy!" Jewel said, pushing Danny down to the ground.

"Hey!" He yelled as he fell. Then he noticed something on the ground. It was a hole. Brushing away the moss that covered it the small hole had markings just like the map.

"I suggest you get that thing going again and fast!" Chase said, his arms becoming dragon arms while the rest of the crew pulled out their weapons.

"Let's rip his gizzard right out right now!" Number 88 said

"Ew! Now way! Rip out his spleen!" Number 89 said

"Yeah, that's even better!" Number 88 agreed

"Throw him off the cliff!" Yzma yelled. Danny then put the map into the little hole. the entire cliff lit up for a moment, revealing more markings like the maps. a large glowing orb then glowed on the ground but was then lifted up by more lights. Then from the corners of the canyon below came more lights coming up to the cliff. They were raised high above everyone and then opened into a triangle with an image of an island with a pirate ship in front of it coming on it.

"Oh, great whodai." Chase said

"Neverland Nebula?" Danny said

"But that's... halfway across the galaxy." Chase said. Danny looked down at the orb and saw it was like 3-D globe with all sorts of planets on it. He then pressed on one making it 'close' and 'reopen' to a desert landscape.

"A big door opening and closing." he said, remembering what Thunder said. He pressed on another one and saw a beach with crystal clear water. He pressed on another to show a dark island with one little facility on it.

"Let's see. Naboo." He pointed to the planet of Naboo and finally found what he was looking for. "Toontressor spaceport. So that's how Voldemort did it. He used this portal to roam the universe stealing treasure." Danny was quite excited and as he spoke he kept pressing random planets.

"But where'd he stow it all?!" Chase almost yelled, pushing Danny out of the way. He started pressing on numerous plants to see if there was any sign at all of the elusive trove of treasure.

"Where's-" press, "that-" press, "blasted-" press, "treasure?!" Chase was looking like he was about to kill somebody. Danny looked over at Thunder and saw all of this stuff triggered something.

"Treasure?!" Thunder said, putting her hands to her head. "Treasure! It's buried in the--" She started pulling her hair to try to remember when Danny realized what she meant.

"Buried in the centroid of the mechanism. What if the whole planet is the mechanism and the treasure is buried in the center of this planet?" Danny shouted, getting it. Everyone looked at him for a moment and then began clawing at the metal ground around him. Somebody raised a pick and brought it down, only to have the end become dented.

"And just how are we supposed to get there?" Chase asked, pressing on other planets. Danny looked at the globe thing and lightly pushed Chase aside.

"Just open the right door." he said, pressing on treasure planet. It showed a large pipe in what was like a copper domed room. Danny reached out and put his hand in then went in all the way. Chase grabbed his shoulder to stop him from going anywhere and came in his-self. Little did he or anybody know that they walked through a little red beam. Everyone continued walking on the large platform until they reached the edge. Ever single pair of eyes grew wide and all those who the eyes were attached to gasped. Then they all, except Danny, Thunder, and Chase, broke out into cheers and ran forward off the platform.

"The loot of a thousand worlds." Chase gasped, looking at all the treasure around them. It was practically a small planet's worth of treasure of all kinds, and it was theirs for the taking.

"We are ggggoing to need a bibibibigger boat!!" Frenzy yelled, swimming in the treasure.

* * *

**Thunder: And we finally find the treasure! Yay, woo! Review please.**


	19. Oh noes!

**Thunder: Darn you school and your hated ability of keeping me away from typing up chapters to my fics!! Well, here's the next one any way. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 18

While the pirates looked at the treasure with nothing but greed, Danny was trying to think of a way away from all the pirates, while Thunder was having a strange feeling of deja vue.

"Hmm..." Thunder said. "This is all seeming very familiar, but I can't..." Danny saw their method of escape: An old ship. "Just can't remember why. Either that, or the food at my house has gone bad and I'm getting indigestion."

"Thunder, come on." Danny said, nudging Thunder with his arm while passing her. "We're getting out of here, and we're not leaving empty-handed."

"But-- But, Danny boy! Danny!" Thunder said in a hushed warning tone. She had a bad feeling about this place. Very bad.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chase collapsed in the treasure, overjoyed with the gold and jewels in front of him.

"A lifetime of searching. And at long last..." He reached out and grabbed a bunch of gold with his dragon claws and held it to his face. "I can touch it."

* * *

"Do you know what's strange?" Thunder said as they approached the ship. Stitch crawled up into it and waited at the railing for Danny who was now helping Thunder get up onboard too. "I can't tell you how frustrating this is, Danny cause there's something just-- it's nagging at the back of my mind." Thunder almost all the way on, but then fell forward and screamed at what she saw. "SWEET CHOCOLATE COVERED MONKEY BUTTS!!"

"Aki taba!" Stitch yelled, noticing it too.

"Captain Voldemort?" Danny asked in shock. Thunder got to her feet and couldn't help but cringe the the sight in front of her.

"In the flesh!" she said. "Well, s-sort of, except for skin, organs, or anything that--that--that resembles flesh. That's not there." True to her word, Danny, Stitch, and Thunder were all staring at a corpse of the former great pirate captain, sitting on a throne. Danny got closer to examine the corpse to see if there was a clue to Thunder's missing memory.

"And yet... it's so odd, you know?" Thunder continued. "I remember there was something horrible Voldemort didn't want anyone else to know but--..." Danny saw something in one of Voldemort's hands. "I just can't remember what it was." Danny pulled it out and aw it was a bottle with a silvery substance inside it. "Oh, a mind is a terrible thing to lose!" Thunder started sobbing, when Danny turned the bottle around and saw her name on it.

"Thunder, I think I just found your mind. Hold still." Danny rushed over and scooped Thunder into a dip, as if they were dancing.

"Oh, Danny! This is so sudden." Thunder said. While she talked, Danny bit the cork of the bottle and pulled it off. "I honestly think it wouldn't work between us, me being older than you and a--" She was cut off when the opening of the bottle was jammed into Thunder's mouth. She got to her feet and started to spaz.

"HA! EEk! Doo! Whoa!" Thunder yelled. A light enveloped her then vanished as fast as it came. She spun around and seemed to be a new elf person... thingy. The faded colors on her clothes darkened to rich colors like they were brand new. Her skin seemed to be brighter. And her eyes, those green eyes, were now blue.

"Hello." she said, looking around as though in a daze. "You know, uh, Danny boy, l was just thinking..." then it came to her. "l was just think--" She held her head and spun around. "It's all flooding back! All my memories!" She stopped and looked at Danny in the eyes, a bright smile on her face. "Right up until Voldemort stole my memories so I could never tell anybody about his booby trap!"

"WHAT?!" Danny and Stitch yelled in unison. There was a crash above them and Thunder flinched, her smile gone. She looked up at the source of the explosion.

"Speaking of which..." she said. All over the treasure, the pirates stopped what they were doing to look up above them, giving 'Huh?'s and 'what is that?'s.

"Voldemort wanted to make sure that nobody could ever steal his treasure, so he rigged this whole planet to blow higher than a Rayquaza's territory!" Thunder said

"Rayquaza in Ozone!" Stitch said

"Exactly!" Thunder replied. A large device from above fell into the treasure and made a large split that grew larger and larger. Beams of light shot down in constant streams to fry whoever stayed behind after that crash.

"Run, Danny, run! Run for your life!" Thunder said, trying to move him.

"You go back and help the captain and Sunny!" Danny said running over to the controls for the ship. "If I'm not there in five minutes, leave without me." he lied down beneath a large console.

"I am not leaving my buddy Danny." Thunder said, pulling him out from under by his legs. He gave her a death glare while holding up to sparking wires.

"Unless he looks at me like that." Thunder said. "Bye, Dan!" Thunder jumped off the ship and before she hit the ground she flew up, her entire lower area becoming like a lightning tail where her legs were. She hovered for a moment looking down at her lightning tail.

"I can't believe I actually forgot how to do that!" she said, before flying out the entrance. Literally.

* * *

**Thunder: Oh noes! Booby trap! Review please.**


	20. Chase's Choices

**Thunder: I really haven't updated this in a while haven't I?**

* * *

Chapter 19

All of Treasure Planet was rumbling as the inside began destroying itself. Sunny looked around when the ground shook before sighing and letting his head fall to his chest.

"You know, all my life l dreamed of an adventure like this." he said. I'm just sorry I couldn't have been more helpful to you."

"Oh, don't talk like that." Chel said, trying to raise Sunny's spirits. "You've been very helpful. Truly."

"I feel like such a useless weakling." In sadness, Sunny pulled his hands apart out of the rope that bound them together to put his face in them. The thing was... his hands were free from the rope that tied them together, and then Sunny realized that.

"... With abnormally thin wrists." he added in. Thinking quickly, he put both his hands behind his back and locked on to his target: Zim.

"Yo, green alien pirate." Sunny yelled

"Meat bag." Zim growled

"So you know, I have a question. Is it that your head is too humongous for your teeny-tiny body, or is it that your body is too teeny-tiny for your big, fat head?" Zim glared daggers at Sunny before stomping over to Sunny and lifting him up an inch off his seat by his shirt collar.

"Insignificant earth being! I will destroy your kind and have your flesh melted down for oil!" Zim yelled

"Yeah, I'm sure you will, but first l have one more question..." Sunny lifted one hand that had a laser pistol in it, Zim's laser pistol, and aimed it at Zim's chest. "This yours?"

"You'll be the first to die." Zim growled

* * *

The engines of Flint's worn ship sputtered weak flames before one large explosion made the rockets on the keel light up. After hot-wiring the ship and taking care of a few problems in the small amount of time, Danny was able to bring the dead ship back to life for one last rah. In short, Danny fixed the ship.

"Yes!" He yelled as he steered the wheel. "Stitch, we are so out of here!" Stitch ruffled Danny's hair as he stood on his shoulder before climbing down to the ground. From behind his back, Danny heard laughter. He turned and saw Chase climbing up on the ship.

"Ah Daniel!" he said, almost in an amused tone of voice. "Aren't you the seventh wonder of the universe?" Danny's shocked expression turned into one of pure hate as he grabbed a large sword from a nearby pile gold and aimed the tip right at Chase.

"Get back!" He demanded. Chase looked down his amused face changing into a similar expression that Danny had. He slowly looked up, going full dragon to appear more menacing.

"I'm amused by you, boy," Chase said in a low voice, walking closer to Danny as he backed away from the dragon, "but I've come too far to let you stand between me and my treasure." Danny's back was to a wall as Chase loomed over him, looking ready to rip the poor boy to shreds. Then one of the light beams activated and struck a side of the ship. The blast sent Chase and Danny flying. Chase recovered immediately and grabbed ahold of the ships railing as he stood on a platform next to it. He started losing his grip before regaining it and pulling back on it to keep it away from the light beam. Stitch crawled down from the ship onto Chase's shoulder. Then he started pulling on Chase's face to get his attention.

"Ih! Ih!" Stitch said climbing down to the platform pointing at a nearby wall. "Coshi taba!"

"What?" Chase asked looking down at the blue experiment. He looked up at the wall and saw what Stitch was looking at. Danny was clinging to a part of the wall that was sinking back into it.

"Daniel." he whispered before letting one hand go of the ship and holding it out for Danny. "Reach for me now! Reach!" Danny tried but couldn't even touch fingertips with Chase's claws.

"l-- l can't!" Danny yelled, scared for his life. The part he was holding onto sank in all the way. He yelled as he fell, only to latch on to another sinking wall panel. Chase was torn. Either he could save a part of the treasure he'd been hunting for for years, or he'd save Danny. He looked at the ship then at the struggling Danny. He knew what had to be done.

"Oh, blast me for a fool!" He yelled as he let go of the ship to slid to the edge of the platform to grab Danny's outstretched arm. The panel sank in and Chase hauled Danny up to the platform. In a burst of light, he light beam made Flint's ship explode.

* * *

**Thunder: Almost done with this story!! Review please.**


	21. Stop the world! It's Exploding!

**Thunder: I really haven't updated this in a while haven't I?**

* * *

Chapter 20

Danny and Chase jumped through the portal to Treasure Planets core, Danny still shocked about what Chase sacrificed to save his life.

"Chase, you gave up the--?" Danny started

"Just a lifelong obsession, Daniel." Chase said. "I'll get over it."

"Aloha Danny!" Came Thunder's voice. Danny and Chase both looked up to see the Legacy hovering close to the two. A ramp was lowered for them to get up.

"Hurry, people! We got exactly two minutes and thirty-four seconds till planet's destruction!" she yelled tapping on a keyboard in front of her.

"You're doing fine, Sunny." Chel directed. Because of her injuries, she was unable to steer the helm of the ship. Instead, she is having Sunny steer, while she directed him.

"Now ease her over gently--gently!" Chel yelled as Sunny made a sharp turn that rammed the side of the ship into the planet.

"Aah!" Came the cries of the captured pirates in the galley all tied up.

"We were better off on the exploding planet!" Jewel Sparrow yelled. Back on deck, Danny, Chase, and Stitch all were on deck and Chel looked over to Thunder.

"Take us out of here, yellow girl!" she said

"Aye, Captain!" Thunder said, pushing forward on a lever. The rockets in the stern blasted off, sending them away from the planet. Chase walked up to the stairwell, clearly seeing Chel from there.

"Captain, you dropped from the heavens just in--" he started

"Save your sweet talk for the judge, Young." Chel said dryly, and in all seriousness. Chase chuckled before he shut up, realizing just what kind of position he was in now. Then a large piece of the planet nocked down one of the masts, tearing through a sail and making the mast crash on the laser cannon. Thunder tapped furiously on the keyboard in front of her as the ship floated lower to the planets exploding surface.

"Mizzen sail demobilized, Captain!" Thunder said. "Thrusters at only 30% of capacity."

"30%?" Sunny said, thinking for a moment. "That means we're-- We'll never clear the planet's explosion in time." He looked back at Chel when he said that. Danny ran to the railing, looking at the portal as they got farther away. He looked down at the demolished laser cannon and started thinking of a plan.

"We gotta turn around." Danny said, running to the cannon, trying to put out a long flattened part.

"What?" Sunny asked, outraged at Dan's idea.

"There's a portal back there. lt can get us out of here!" he said. Chase went to the railing and focused his dragon eyes at the portal.

"Sorry Dan, but isn't that potal open into a raging inferno?!" Sunny said, panicking slightly.

"Yes, but I'm gonna change that." Danny said, finally pulling the piece of metal out. "I'm gonna open a different door." Chase looked closer at the portal, and saw that the orb to change the portal was still there, glowing.

"Captain, really, I don't see how this is possible--" Sunny started

"Listen to the boy!" Chase said, rushing over to where Danny was to help. Stitch following right behind him.

"One minute, twenty-nine seconds till planet's destruction!" Thunder yelled

"What do you need, Daniel?" Chase asked as Danny fiddled with rope, the metal, and the revolving mechanism from the cannon.

"Just some way to attach this." he said

"All right. Stand back." Chase said, moving Danny out of the way as his right arm went dragon. With a black energy, Chase welded the revolving mechanism to the metal piece. He lifted it up to the railing with Danny and Stitch's help.

"There you go." he said

"There you go." Stitch repeated. Danny got up on the metal hanging onto the railing to not fall off.

"OK. Now, no matter what happens, keep the ship heading straight for that portal." he said. Chase looked at him worried.

"Fifty-eight seconds!" Thunder shouted. Chase nodded at Danny in all seriousness. Danny nodded back before pressing the revolver with his foot. In a blast he took off. He flew and spun around the crumbling planet, heading to the portal.

"Well, you heard him! Get this blasted ship turned around!" Chase yelled looking up to Chel and Sunny.

"Sunny, head us back to the portal." Chel said

"Aye, Captain." Sunny said, still believing they were all going to die if they did. Up ahead, Danny swerved an flew his way to where the portal was with his makeshift solar surfer. When the power in the revolver fizzled out, Danny pressed it again to stay in the air and heading to where he needed to go, dodging debris all the way. The stunt of dodging wasn't the best thing the Legacy could do. As it sailed to the portal chunks came from the planet crashing into the hull.

"Go to the right! The right!" Chel yelled

"I know, I know! Will you just let me drive?!" Sunny yelled back. Thunder looked up from her keyboard and did a double take as she saw a chunk of the planet float in their way.

"Whoa!" She yelled her legs became the lightning tail as she jumped up and flew to the bow of the ship. electricity coursed through her arms.

"Thunder clap!" she yelled bringing her hands together. A type of wave was created then that sliced through the chunk, the two pieces floating apart in time for the Legacy to fly through. She flew back to her position at the keyboard.

"Twenty-five seconds!" she yelled. The energy fizzled out in the revolver and when Danny pressed down on it with his foot, it didn't restart. As he began falling down a large crevice in the ground he kept stomping his foot on the mechanism to make it work.

"No! No!" He yelled

"Come on, boy." Chase said from the railing, having seen Danny fall down the crevice.

"Seventeen seconds!!" Thunder screamed. Stitch covered his eyes with his ear. Peeking out for a moment, before covering them up again. Danny looked at the wall he was falling next to and with a turn he made the end of the revolver rub against the revolver. The friction was able to re-ignite the flame causing him to fly up and do a spin in the air so as not to hit the hull of the Legacy.

"Seven..." Thunder yelled. Danny flew towards the portal gaining a lead on the Legacy.

"Six..." The chunks of debris were becoming larger and more numerous, making it harder to reach the portal.

"Five..." The heat of the exploding core made Sunny wince as the Legacy sailed closer to the portal.

"Four..." Chase grabbed Stitch and held onto him closely.

"Three..." Danny could clearly see the orb of worlds and he reached out while flying.

"Two..." _Plink!_ He pressed the Toontressor Spaceport button.

* * *

What peace there was in the empty space was suddenly interrupted as a triangular portal opened up, Danny, the Legacy, and a explosion following them out before the portal closed for the last time.

"Wow!" Danny yelled as he flew around the Legacy.

"Yeah!" Thunder cheered taking off her hat and waving it in the air at Danny.

"You did it Daniel! You did it, boy! Ha ha ha! Didn't I say the boy had greatness in him?" Chase cheered running around the deck to watch Danny fly. in the galley, even the captured pirates were cheering Danny's name. Chel and Sunny hugged each other before pulling away to smile at each other. Danny slid across the railing before jumping on his surfer and onto the deck. Stitch jumped on him and licked at Danny's face.

"Unorthodox, but ludicrously effective." Chel said. Stitch jumped off of Danny's shoulder to climb up to Chase's. The two friends smiled at each other before returning their gaze to Danny.

"I'd be proud to recommend you to the interstellar academy. They could use a man like you." Chel said

"Just wait until your mother hears about this! Of course, we may downplay the life-threatening parts." Sunny said to Danny before walking over to Chel's side while Thunder took his place.

"Danny boy, that was... unforgettable!" Thunder yelled. "l know you don't like touching, but get ready for a hug, big guy, 'cause l gotta hug ya!" Thunder laughed as she hugged Danny, but gave out a cry of surprise as Danny hugged her and spun her around. "Hey, you hugged me back. Oh, l promised myself l wouldn't cry." Thunder burst into tears. While patting her back Danny glance around the deck and saw an open door leading down to where the long boats were stowed. "Does anyone have a tissue?"

* * *

**Thunder: Almost done with this story!! Review please.**


	22. Finally

**Thunder: This is the final chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 21

"Stitch, we have to make tracks." Chase said as he worked on untying the ropes that held down the last longboat.

"Pacushi no taba." Stitch replied

"I know." Chase said, saddened.

"You never quit, do you?" Danny said, coming down into the hull.

"Ah, Daniel!" Chase said looking over to see the halfa leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed a scowl on his face. "Ha ha! l was merely checking to make sure our last longboat was safe and secure." Chase tied the rope into a messy knot. Danny walked over with a finger on his chin.

"Mmm. Well..." he said. He kneeled down and untied the knot and retied it to make it secure. "That should hold it." Chase chuckled.

"l taught you too well." He said standing up, Stitch sitting on his shoulder. "If you don't mind, we would very much like to avoid prison. You see Stitch here, he's a free spirit." Stitch crawled around on Chase before crawling out onto Chase outstretched dragon arm. "Being in a cage, it'd break his heart." To prove his point, Chase moved his claws over Stitch like he was in prison. Danny looked unconvinced at the heylin. Chase sighed and looked at his feet, Stitch, doing the same. Then, Danny pushed down the lever that opened up the hull so the longboats can fly. Chase looked over and saw Danny untying the rope he fastened, a smile on his face.

"Why don't you ship out with us, son?" Chase said, pulling Danny to his side, Stitch crawling on top of his head. "You and me, Phantom and Young, full of ourselves and no ties to anyone!" Raised his arms in the air, as if he could see a poster with their names on it. Danny chuckled before lifting Stitch off his head to scratch at his belly.

"You know, when I got on this boat, I would've taken you up on that offer in a second." Danny said, putting Stitch on the ground, only to have the experiment crawl up Chase's back and onto his shoulder. "But, uh, I met this heylin... and he taught me that I could chart my own course. That's what I'm gonna do." Chase looked at him as a father would look at his son.

"And what do you see of that heylin friend of yours?" Chase asked

"A future." Danny responded, turning to look Chase in the eyes, a smile on his face. Chase only laughed and shook his head.

"Just look at you, glowing like a solar fire. You're something special, Daniel." Chase said. "You're gonna rattle the stars, you are." Chase held his arms out and Danny rushed into them, giving Chase a hug. The moment ended when Chase cleared his throat and pulled out of the hug.

"Got a bit of grease in these dragon eyes of mine." he said, rubbing at his eyes. "Dang cooking grease." Stitch patted the back of Chase head before looking at Danny. The experiment burst into tears, clinging to Danny's neck.

"Oh, hey, Stitch."Danny said, slowly pulling Stitch off to look at him. "I'll see ya around, okay?"

"See ya around." Stitch repeated, sniffling and nuzzling Danny's cheek before jumping out of his hands to Chase's shoulder. Chase rubbed the top of Stitch head and sighed as he looked at Danny. He turned his attention back to his experiment.

"Stitch, I have a job for you." Chase said. "I need you to keep an eye on this young lad." Danny was shocked, and Chase was on the verge of tears. "Will, will you do me that little favor?"

"Aye-aye, Captain." Stitch said, saluting before giving Chase a slobbery lick. He then jumped over to Danny's shoulder and giving him a large lick. Case took that moment to jump into the longboat and started hovering.

"Oh, and one more thing," he said, throwing up a handful of gold and precious stones to Danny, "This is for your dear mother to rebuild that inn of hers." Chase winked at Danny and smirked a devilish smirk.

"Stay out of trouble, you old scalawag." Danny said, earning a laugh from Chase.

"Why, Daniel, when have l ever done otherwise?"Chase laughed as his longboat took off. Danny smiled before looking at the gold in his hand.

* * *

"Excuse me, pardon me. Sorry!" Susan said as she moved through the crowds in the Toontressor Spaceport. "Danny? Danny, where are you?" She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Danny smiling. Then he hugged her .

"It's good to see you back here, Danny." Susan said. Stitch climbed up to Danny's shoulder and nuzzled against Susan's cheek, slowly moving onto her shoulder.

"And who are you?" she asked

"His name's Stitch." Danny said. "Can we keep him?" Susan only laughed.

* * *

Rebuilding the Toon-bow inn took many many months, but it was finished in the end. Stitch bit the red ribbon in half before tearing the rest of it apart. When night fell, a grand reopening party commenced.

"Who wants cake!" Thunder said, pushing open the door to the kitchen, her hands and arms full of plates with cake slices. When the door swung back on her, she almost dropped a slice. Somebody in a green turtle neck with Black hair and black dog ears with black gloves and blue jeans caught it for her.

"Oh! Thanks." she said

"No problem. I'm Gat, by the way." he said

"I'm Thunder." She said before handing out the rest of the cake slices. She noticed Sunny and Chel and moved over to them.

"How have you two been?" she asked

"Well, pretty good." Sunny said, looking down at the bundles in his arms. Thunder did a double take when she saw them. In Sunny's arms were three babies that looked like Chel, except one had red hair, one was a blonde, and the third was a brunette.

"AWWW!!! So cute!" Thunder cooed

"Yeah." Chel said, looking down at her one little baby boy that looked like Sunny. "They're pretty cute." Just then, Grim and Jorgen slammed the front doors open, making everyone gasp at their entrance. They both stood aside and revealed Danny with his white hair smoothed back, wearing a black hazmat suit with a white collar, white gloves, and white boots, his white DP symbol emblazoned on his chest.

"How do I look?" Danny asked. Stitch crawled up to Danny's hand and spat in his claws. He rubbed them together before rubbing them through Danny's hair, making it spiky.

"Oki taba!" Stitch said, giving a thumbs up.

"Everybody dance!" Billy said before dancing to some music, provided by a small band, a band that vaguely looked like a pirate band. Most of the people made to lines, holding flowers up above the center. Danny bowed to his aunt before dancing with her down the line. When the music picked up, Sunny and Chel danced down the line, leaving their babies in Stitch's claws. The red haired baby pulled on the baby boy's ears, making him burst out crying, panicking, Stitch nuzzled into the boy's arms, making him stop crying. Thunder clapped her hands as a wall flower.

"May I have this dance?" Gat asked. Thunder was surprised, but soon took his outstretched hand and danced. Danny and Susan clapped the couple on, but Danny was distracted as he looked up to the clouds in the sky outside. There were two stars shining through them, shining like Chase's dragon eyes. Danny smiled once again before joining the party once again.

* * *

**Thunder: And it is finally over! I'd like to thank all the kind reviewers who reviewed this story and all the skittles I ate that helped me finish it, once and for all. Later peeps!**


End file.
